Hero of Shield: the gamer, Harem edition, Moonlight Sculptor Mod
by fredaoxyz
Summary: This is a fanfic of rising of the shield. bad gramar sorry about that. This is AU which what if the shield was summoned is story will follow canon in some parts and in others be original.i will try to put some foreshadow to give a ideia to where this story will go.Will have Raphtaria,Firo,ocs, atlas,Rishia in the harem.Warning the monsters here are stronger that in canon.
1. Chapter 1

Hero of Shield Harem edition; Moonlight Sculptor Mod

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of it.

Rate of this chapter "M": For gore, blood and "visual violence"

This story is a AU meaning that is a alternated universe. The divergences on this one is: the hero of shield was summoned first, in his world they have a RPG, world more like Accel World("AVALON "VRMMO), his have use his talent to make money (since his teens) since AVALON launch and some of "the gamer" mechanism. There are some others difference like. This story have more OCs since the English version still don't have all the girls in the party because of that I am put some OCs. The mechanism is a mix of The gamer, Tate no Yuusha and Moonlight Sculptor. I have my reasons for the why. Some of the past of the fantasy world were also change.

I am open to suggestion and for names and power of shields.

P.s: Sorry for my English is not my first language. Well let going. Hope you people enjoy this story ^^.

"Avalon protects" person or creature speaking

"**For the emperor**" God, demon or some spell (this story, unfortunate, don't have space marines)

"_**The emperor protects**_" thinking

edit:18/10 to sepated the part. for some reason was removed. hope that this one stays ^^,

edit:09/11/2014 fixed some grammar mistakes

* * *

><p>Prologue 1: The Hero?<p>

Iwatani Naofumi

Iwatani Naofumi, 20 years old, was a very happy man in this moment, one could say, why? Well first his guild ("family") has finally expanded their lands in the game after so much fight with the "berserks". They have now twice the territory they original have. And a two new cities. Which were name "Storm" and "Rain" to honor the main beast and lord which make this possible.

Second His job as administrator, in both worlds, were making some money. Give him time and money to buy books, mangas and others things which bringer the last reason for his happens.

His was in a second-hand bookstore (yeah in the original is a library) to buy all the olds books which he could, meaning all the books and the bookstore if his wish (theirs VRMMO can make some serious money), Naofumi like more anime and mangas, but since AVALON and meeting storm he get the urge to have and read lots of fantasy books, so much that he bring a notebook, in the backpack, with half terabyte and 15 terabyte of external memory (yeah the future is bright here^^) and he have use 65% of that only using only books and mangas in PDF format. And he had bring the tablet and manual battery too, because he still remember the "3 days with no energy" that still make his spine could.

Before take the books to see if had or not, one of them have fall one his head.

"Ouch"

"Hum what we have here?"

The name of the books was "Four Heavenly Weapon's Manual" which seems to be a really old book with yellow pages and a leather cape. He bought the book first put it in his backpack and went to a café, in front of the bookstore, to read a little before buy other books, after all he have time and only need to work next week and was on vacation on university.

Reading he seen the story began describe a parallel world and after describe the world demise. Which would happened with "waves of disaster" that could be prevent be summoning "The Four holy Heroes of legend" which would guide others heroes and the people to salvation. This "sacred four" are summoned from other worlds, and each hero have a unique weapon "blessed be heaven" they are: a sword, lance, a bow and a shield. Thinking Naofumi say loud

"humm than is the second path, the sixth path, first path and fifth path respectively? Nice"

Reading fast I learn that the Kingdom of Melromarc that is ruler by Merelia Q. Melromarc which is the 32th ruler of this country, describe that this country have a humane centre doctrine and have as principal faith the "three holy heroes" which worship the heroes of sword, lance and bow, and have as a devil the hero of shield.

"Ouch… be called a devil… tough hum?"

After that have some unusual information of the royal family. For example the first princess was ….well she use her body to rise in some circles of adventures and nobles of their country… nothing against many good people have done things to escape bad situations or to get help to their families or countries… but the book say that she manipulate and backstab people… ugly. Well next tell that second princess really like the "chocobos" of their world (I know that is other names but I count control myself ^^), that their king was become a fool try to destroy all "demi-humans" and their queen was becoming cold and manipulative to try to save their country.

"This is sad"

After that the book begin to describe each hero, saying that let to kill monster to become stronger and to collect material to transformer the holy armament to something stronger, and talk abound some of advantage and weakness of each hero (I will probably will put more info when that appears more clear on the wiki or on baka-tsuki). When I get on the page of the shield hero, I see a white page void of words.

"Hum?"

When that word comes out, I sense my consciousness come out of my body like the start of VRMMO. Next moment I between two little girls and see the stuck head of the meanest dog in my live… well on the real world at last.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: A call was made… a call was answers: Raphtaria of Tavin (a created a name to the village)<p>

Raphtaria was scared she and her best friend, the priestess Ilias, had running from the monster which have appears near the little temple on the mountains near the village. Her friend had finish her morning players and after that they were playing outside when a pack of two heads dogs appears, they runner for their lives crying for help. The three adults that have coming to scout the priest to the temple had run to the village. The closed the main door just in time to save their lives locked it, and run to the altar which are in the next room which was also the last one of the two. There they closed the door too while listed sounds of wood brooking. In their panic Raphtaria begin to try to break the tile on the floor were her friend has confided to her that a chest with "power of loot" exist to be give to next hero of shield-sama to see that they could find some weapon. While she trying her friends was put all her strength and mana on the center of the floor in front of the altar of the hero shield praying to help that start to strengthen the holy ground and weakling the demons near or inside the temple, but one of the dogs of the pack, the Alfa, had resisted the holy spell and persisted to hit the main door broken it. Raphtaria continues to break the floor and when one of the heads of the Alfa dog appears she had succeed to get to the chest in there she saw many plates of different kind of metal, a very old and a little rust knife which seems to be well made, glasses with dust inside, a very simple wand made of wood, a scroll with a gem on top on it and some ore and gems. She takes the knife and the ore, to use like ammunition, while recited a praying of the faith of shield.

"Trust your loot and share it, and the loot shall never fail you"

After pray she look around to see if she could help with something more she saw that her fried was also bleeding on her legs, thanks to the fact that they run like crazy in the moment they listen to barks of the dogs. But the strange part was that the blood was making straight lines on the floor. She begins to have more hope to survive this day, she enter the circle to see that the her blood would help and noted that her mana was being take, which usually not happens since she, like the rest of the village, was not good enough in holy magic to help to strengthen the magic of the temple which was why to only her friend the priestess and the her mother, that had die this year, could use holy magic that well, but thanks to last hero of shield a lot of people in the Kingston like herself could use holy magic to at last heal small wounds . Raphtaria then start to pray and enter a trance like state like her friend Ilias, she saw like was on an outside perception…

* * *

><p>Ilias of Tavin<p>

While my friend try to find a way to save ourselves, I start to strengthen the soil with more holy magic. The last thought I have before enter a trance was that I would like that my mother, that was the last priestess, were alive, since she could make the holy ground reach the village. I saw my fried arm herself at same time that I saw my blood make lines on the floor. I could sense that below the floor was a circle of magic engraved. This circle connects with a bigger one outside and seems to have collect lot of holly magic after a long time. I saw my friend enter the circle enter on the circle, which could be a extremely bad idea, but this time a glad because I sense that my power is not enough to do whatsoever this circle want to do. Which I pray to be like the legend in our religion that is to summon the hero shield like my mother usually tell me when I was small, well more small. That the shield-sama would manifest himself or herself on a temple of their faith. The blood makes a very narrow line making a pentagram. A blue circle with arcane design appears which I sense is the same to the below the floor. The altar with the stone state of hero shield begins to have the eyes glowing ocean blue, the same occurs to the scriptures on the glass on the ceiling and the mural behind the statue. Exactly on the center of the circle a gem appears and then a body seems to grow from the floor, he appears complete at same time that I and my good friend get out of our trance….

* * *

><p>Iwatani Naofumi<p>

I become calmer and my senses sharp at same time that I remove my backpack. Note that the book on my hand is not with me anymore and a small shield is on that hand I beginning to evaluate the situation. Two scared girls, a ugly and big dog destroying a door which didn't appears to resist for much long, no other door or exit… and three blue box appear in the center of vision. The titles seem to be "Hero power", "Hero mind" and "Hero body" I ignored they and they disappears from my vision. I ran to the door to take advantage that the dog head is stuck, he try to bite me but he can't move his head much, I succeed in put my foot on his head and put my weight on it make him unable to move it… Well since he still looking to have rabies I attack to kill. I, still looking in front of me, speak to the girls

"Hide and close your eyes, I sorry for the next sounds".

Since for some reason I have a small shield which have a sharp point, relatively speaking, I take advantage that the dog is still looking mad at me and hit him in the eye with all strength that this position allow me.

"A skill was make 'aim to weak point' " (he only will see this when the girls explain to him since he had, unconsciously, "turn off" the messages")

"Gruammmmmmmm!"

Well at last I now sure that this is not a dog. With the shield stuck in his eye. I make a little distance and stuck again twisting the shield.

"Skill was made 'hit the same spot' and 'merciless attack' and 'charge shield' "

"Gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm"

I strangely calm about this, his blood fluid freely on my hand while he try to escape from the door. I remove the shield from his eye and point it to the other. He closes it but flesh against metal have no chance. In the moment I succeed in hit. The other head appears on the door in a new split in the wood in my left side, I notice that head is trembling a little like the other head. Estrange enough is seems the dog have two heads. The second head was stuck too. Before the door complete break I begin hit the other head with the shield. I cannot hold the second head like I did with the first head since he would escape. But I succeed I blind another eye I bleed his muzzle. The door was about to break completely. I look to see that the girls are well hide… well they had hidden behind that statue which is above the ground on a stone platform which end on the wall below the mural.

"take this"

One of girls throw to me a knife, in it sheath, in the moment I take it the door break, I jump back I prepare myself to fight a really **really** angry dog. Than sparks appears on me left-hand with the knife and my hand open against my control and the knife make a arc into the floor. I jump to it put my shield to it in the moment I am about to take it again a red box appears on the center of my vision

"Warning: only the holy weapon can be equip as a weapon"

"This is a shield, this was build to protect nor as weapon…"

Well I look to the front and see the two heads dog that seems to observing me . The little shit is big to a dog; his heads are more or less on my belly in height put still not on the same height to my chest… needs to be happy for the small mercies… why? One could ask… well is a black dog which stripes of green which are moving like they on water… he have a red eye that glow to almost scarlet. Is make a pool of red almost black blood on the floor… and still foaming in his mouth looking to fight showing me his yellow fags. Well he are shaking a little but hell this is not a animal this seems to be a monster and will be deal like a monster would be deal with.

"gruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"A skill was made 'intimidate' and 'fight spirit' "

I yell at same time that I hit the floor with the point of the shield. I repeat it many times. The dog changes to two paws to try show himself bigger. The hole on the floor that I make seeing to big enough than i remove the sheath of the knife and aim and throw it to the balls of the dogs, I missing it the dog change to a four paws posture and begins to run to me. One of the girls the one with light brown throw what seems like to be shining rocks on the dog. I use the time that he is taking to take to get to me to stick the hilt of the knife on the floor and crouch.

"A skill was made "make trap"

The dog uses his instinct to jump to my neck. I have expected that jump behind and hit the dog with both hands on the small shield trying to make he be impaled to the knife. The knife enters his belly but neither on a critical place nor much deep. I try hug the necks of the dog a push him behind. One of the heads succeeds to escape my reach and bite me very hard on the arm. Thanks to the adrenaline I don't fell pain (thanks to have a aura of defense +holy ground+ wound dog) I continues to push him. I succeed, Centimeter to centimeter, making a red path on the floor. The dog still bites my arm but die after some minute that seems to have be hours. I didn't know but all fight takes 4 minutes. And the part after the door break takes only one minute and half. I remove my arm from the dog. Then blue messages appear.

"Combat end all messages are now visible"

"check yours log you have new skills"

"You have get 60% of XP to the next level, 10 fame to have kill the first born of Hellhound the three heads dog, you have 50 infamy for make the ugliest death a two head dog have ever received you have more 15 infamy to shed blood on the eleven church of the holy shield hero you get two titles "he who fights monster" and "amateur devil-dog hunter"

"Hero mind has level up, intimidate has level up, fight spirit has level up, hit the same spot has level up and merciless attack as level up x 2"

I look for damage but I don't see or feel damage to the arm nether I see damage to my sleeve which should be damaged at last. I look to the door to see that if the is more danger. I see nothing but a listen barks. I look behind the girls sees truly scared. I smile to the girls

"Everything will be fine, await here"

"Wait you need to take the loot"

I look behind I speak

"Later, I need to close the hole" (he is talking about the main door)

I look fast on the next room. Luck I see church chairs and two cabinets and the hole is the same size that the dog. I think that is strange that a dog is strong enough to make a hole this clear and easily, well discovery later that the Alfa was weakened enough only after Ilias-chan strength the holy ground. And the Alfa is crazy strong to rest of the dogs and monster in this local area… after put all mobile of this room with the help of the girls that try to come early but I only allow theirs help after put the cabinet on the hole. With begin to speak to one another calmer.

"How you two are dealing with the situation"

I speak in nicest tone that I can use in this moment.

"I-i-i am ok," "… me…too"

The light brown hair one speak then the white hair one speak try to not show that they still shake…they still try to show strength in their voices.

"Don't hold your feelings or your thoughts. That will be worst on long term"

"You should breathe slowly and think again that situation"

"But-t-t we didn't help you"

Speak the light brown one.

"Situation like that are difficult do deal, the fact that be what I can see. Summon me, a person that did have some experience in fight, lock a door and succeed in escape that big dog… and help me be give me a weapon"

"Milord shield-sama I am so sorry for give you trouble and summoned you at wrong time and—"

"Wait, calm down and breathe"

The white one did that

"I am grateful that you summoned me. Because with that you to become safe from the attack of the dog, now since we are safe "_**for now**_" can you tell me yours names and about this situation included this 'summon"

"Be repeated a action you have created a new skill "psychology"

While they are calming their self. I look theirs faces and see if they are would. They both have minors scratches on their legs. That are with more dry blood that wounds of this level should do. The first girls have long light brown hair, eye, and strangely tail and ears. The different appendages seem to be like of a raccoon… if one was this big… the second girl has short and curly white hair and white ears that seems like some kind of elf, she have a little tail too. Together they give a impression of a sheep.

"I am Raphtaria from the village of Tavin. And I am a Raccoon demi-human"

"I am Ilias from Tavin too. And I am a sheep demi-human"

They describe that I was accidentally summoned from my world,_** "from my dimension most like" **_the summoning usually happens on Foburei (strange name), after the kings, queens, nobles and priest decide it. They do it after a item called "Dragon engraved hourglass" shows that time of calamity is coming near, again, that item seems to be stupidly strong, because it can make this extremely accurate, one could see by second the time remaining, that also can teleport, yeah teleport, the hero and a complete battalion this last information was only know after the last hero of shield that that was like the sixth to be summoned and strangely he only need to use the "help function" he discovery too that is possible to delay a wave be killing monster in the area, that shows sighs like more monster, monster get stronger that before, etc. And, more important, that waves hit all countries but at different times, allow different dragon hourglass to be use be the heroes. And this item can make people exceed the limited of level 40? Having "a promotion to a better class?.

"Wait like a game?"

"All the heroes seems to describe like that, but I urge you great hero-sama this world is real this world-"

"Sorry for interrupt, but you don't need to convince me. I know that this world and the people and creatures are real"

I interrupt Ilias

"How you know that? Almost all heroes seems to think that this world is what you call 'videogame' but almost all heroes of shield believe that is real without be persuade"

"I can empathize with you two and sense that you are feeling, for me that would be enough, and I can use all my senses that too is a plus to be real." _**"And the alternative possibility, I don't have power over, but the people here are real and this feels different from AVALON then for me this is reality too"**_

"Psychology have level up, the skill 'leadership' has be create"

The two having strongly positive emotions hug my legs, Ilias jump behind apologize and begin to pray. I look a little strange to Ilias. Then she explain to me that she belong to a faction who worship the holy hero of shield and this world has three religions which worship the four saints heroes, the three holy heroes and see the hero of shield as a devil and the religion of the shield.

"_**Like the book? I see"**_

"Well you don't need to tread me different, our actions are what difference us from each other. Please when pray think only on the predecessors, while I am at it. What was the name of the last hero of shield?"

"His name was Yamato Tora and in the 'videogame' he was—'

"Storm son of Rain of Susano clan?"

"What how you now that"

Say Raphtaria

"Well my name is-"

"Iwatani Naofumi also know as Progress"

Ilias interrupt me …^^ well that was expected from all interruptions that I maded.

"True but how you know?"

"this world has a 'videogame' abilities, things like level, skills, titles and magic are real here, we use 'observe' on shield-sama when you had appear and discovery that you are 'Progress' that was teach to us the you are like a brother to Yamato Tora-sama"

"Hum please tell me more of the mechanism of this world if possible and what my little brother did… and what happened to him"

Raphtaria take charge and tell that everyone have level, skills which are easily to rise, class that are easily to level, also for magic and weapons. Magic have three systems the one use be people that use words to created effects, the one use be some creature that they don't need to speak but have less techniques, from the same creature, and the last one create be Storm that is wordless and more free form of magic. There are other forms that Raphtaria and Ilias don't know, they said that some items have magic impute on they and every single thing in this world have magic. Storm had taught they that even vacuum had magic… well that is not true vacuum but I have understood… She tells me that skills are created and everyone needs to have many of them to survive and rise on society. Class is the power that is easier to obtain, the heroes cannot choose other class or none one had see a 'class-up' from the heroes, but everyone can change their class and even after 'class-up' but after class-up they need reagent to do that.

There are many more to be learn and the girls still are little chock be what happened.

Raphtaria seems to remember something. Her tail and hears rise… so cute!

"Ha, you need to hurry and take the loot!"

"The dog?"

"No the chest nears the altar. Loot make you holy weapon stronger"

"Praise is the loot"

"… Was my brother that teaches this?"

"Yes is one of his command: You shall not enslave; you shall not kill the innocent or children; you shall spread the teachings of Avalon; you shall share the loot and the loot shall will help you all"

"Hum this teaching is from the beliefs of Avalon… except the last one that have the touch of my brother"

"Lets take the loot already!"

Info: Avalon VRMMO

First true VR of the world (from their world), It bring new ideas and functions. The technology allows the machines to put information on the brain and imprinted it. That makes a complete new form of teach that was needed to be created from ground zero. But with time allow difficult teaching to be spread. Like medicine, driving, fighting, etc. Thanks to the better understand of human brain was possible to put chips to upgraded the human brains. Using outside hardware allow to think faster. The human brain need to use chemistry to think… but on VRMMO or VR was possible to have more time begin with two times and now up to 10 times when the person leaves the VR the last information Imprint on the brains. Thanks to this extra time and control AVALON have two peculiarities. One on AVALON they don't have the information of realty. Meaning that to then that not only was real but they don't remember anything outside of the game. The second one is they star from year zero, to birth to death, when the player would like to logout the machine would do so and take control of the PC make him a NPC

Last info and comments of author:

The original and his wiki don't give a lot of information in this moment. With the information that I have in this moment I am consider that unseal the shields give the stats bonus permanent which chapter 32 of the webnovel say, this same chapter tell that the hero have 4 times the defense of Rafaela (he say that he have 3 time more) and he have "1/10 attack" so he can kill weak creatures but is easy have someone beating the hell of it for him. And his battle skills have cooldown. He use some abilities of other shields without equip then, like use the 'book shield' and use the healing up and area effect or use the buff to rise the 'slaves' without use that shield. I will use stats bonus as permanent and the same of many skills. Some shield **when equipped **will have some techniques unique to then like bee shield or chimera shield, or different bonus. Then is like that to make more easy to understand, each shield give some kind of permanent (stats, skill, technique that could be use with all shields or with the specify shield , etc), also have his own stats (ex: when equip give +4 def, +1mdef) and can or not have special powers (counter, fags, tails, etc).

Omake: (this happened but not like was describe ^^)

The last shield.

What happened around the world after the unsealing… I mean with summon of the last…. Hero of shield.

Foburei: Merelia Q. Melromarc

"_**This people are stupid, they cannot see the time is running short?"**_

"_**we need to summon the heroes, not discord from who gets what. Urgh, I need to return fast. My shadows are tell me that my husband is become closed of the church of the three heroes, our neighbors are getting angry at us because of stupid nobles that slave demi-humans. And my first daughter seems to not correct her mistakes. How I can lead my country to rise like when you where alive Storm-sama?"**_

When Merelia was think that and getting angrier by the minute be the endless discursion from the various kingdoms and nobles. In cathedral, where they are discussing the floor begin to shake a little. One of the statues of the heroes in the altar, made to look like the first saint of shield-sama begins to shine a blue color. And his eyes flare a electric blue color. All people get silence. When the statue shines like a ocean-blue sun the pope of the church speak.

"Discover where this summon is coming!"

"The holy hero of shield has arrive!"

Everyone "The shield protects!" (Could not resist^^)

"Holy Father the summon seems to coming from Melromarc near the frontier with Silt Welt. The spell are telling us that is near a village called 'Tavin' "

"How this is possible? Usually the faster summon take hours to days!"

Noble said. Then the pope rise his arms all speak

"That country is where we belief that the first wave will happened according with the Dragon engraved hourglass of that country and with the information of the former saint hero shield-sama!".

"He had summoned himself to protect. Praise is the shield!"

"Praise is the shield!"

"Praise is the shield!"

"Praise is the shield!"

The people still remember that last shield-sama. That was not a man that was a demi-god of fight to some… and the greatest beast that had walked this land to others. Some people think that he was both. Many were alive when that last catastrophe occurs, 50 years ago, and see the fire in the eye from storm son of Rain. And they remember that he had said the shield "would come to appears, when he was need".

Melromarc cathedral:

Nun

In the altar that shows the beautiful three heroes-sama protecting humans from the devil shield and devil demi-humans (yeah she think that). A blue light appears from the statue of the devil.

"No,no,no,nooooo!"

The beliefs become agitated. Some nuns throw holy water on the state. Some people faint, many are praying for theirs soul… and some observe. That statue is chained and three horrible shadows of demons appear on the altar. Together with new images in the glass reacting to the blue color . Showing the shield protecting or caring for someone, And some passages of their holy book showing different acts of the three heroes-sama that were not so benign as the book describe.

"Warn the fire lord…I mean the pope and the king! The devil has arrive. Begin the summon ours saints!"

They could not know. But the summon would take weeks to be complete. Why? Well the same man that had Make the cathedral without receive a single silver coin also made the holy 'secret' summon of church of the three heroes. When he learn that before disappear in another country. He said.

"My old friend I did what I could. Now showing what the heroes of yours world are made of. Change the tide of this terrible waves"


	2. Chapter 2 the ways of skill

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of it.

Rate of this chapter "M": For gore, blood and "visual violence" and language

"Avalon protects" person or creature speaking

"**For the emperor**" God, demon or some spell (this story, unfortunate, don't have space marines)

"_**The emperor protects**_" thinking 'loud'

I thanks all who had read this story. I Hope that more stories of Tate no Yuusha appears on this site ^^.

**An especial thanks to Yoraikun's Translations and the translations ****Bakahou****. These men have the blessing of the translated God. Without then this story would be not here (**o at last be far weak plot that what it have in this moment). Serious I will make a shout-out for you in the final of this chapter " using the information of chapter 100-104 that I get from you^^. ..I will need to invert something that I want to do but I will do this way anyway^^.

Well hope that you guy enjoy this chapter. Again, sorry for my ingles. I this chapter like the last one will have more information that I would like. But I think the next one is lighter on information. To the people reading if you want to make a shield to put here, well free to put they on reviews. That is loots of shield that are possible that did appear on the original story. I ask to put it logging so that I can put in some way your name on the shield. If possible describe the permanent bonus (no global x% passive help in a stats all x% use mana), what it have when full unsealed, what it have when equip (small shields have less def, but some of then hold better focus damage) and what is need to unsealed it on the skill tree, for example:

One swordfish to have swordfish shield that gives. Plus one level on swim skill, unlock it if the hero don't have the skill. plus one attack damage, is a rare fish many dads will tell you that and retell, and again and again, if one put 100 swordfish the shield true power are unsealed that is 5 levels on hacking, plus 5 levels on swim, 5 levels on attack power. When equipped it have a sharp point that you can use to puncture your enemy, plus 5 attack points, can hold breath for 3 more minutes, and have def plus 15. When full unsealed all stats of when equipped are plus 5.

Stats: attack is strength +half Dexterity, life is Constitution, mana is half Constitution and half intelligence use stamina from Constitution if below 50% the person begin to become a little tired until recover mana points. There is more but this is the base. Def is Dexterity + half Constitution (in the base form). It seems that they have (spirit points) to use I will put that only as fight spirit at last on the begins since I did get in the part of the story that teach about that. Well for now spirits is only wisdom when trained I think that could be wisdom and constitution.

Well lets begins.

P.S: Here the monsters are strong as hell in theirs stats most of the time.

The Hero still don't have unlock blocking kkkkkk

edit:18/10 to sepated the parts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The ways of skills.<p>

Raphtaria was think when they are walking to the near the altar. She was seeing again that battle that occurs.

**Flashback:**

She was scared. Even using the circle the demon dog still is trying to enter the altar room. She could use '**observe**' on the dog. And that information didn't give here comfort.

Hell dog son of hellhound level 20

Alpha dog

Debuffed: On holy ground less 20% in stats when it. And less 5% for 10 minutes after leave. Less 50% in attack and damage deal.

Debuff. Hit be holy light of summon less 50% defense, less 20% all stats.

Life: 50 (-40%)= 30 mana:27,5 (40%) 16,5

Defense; 78(-50%)=39 attack: 100(-40%)=60 (-50%)= 30

Strength: 60 (-40%)=36

Dexterity: 80 (-40%)=48

Wisdom: 35 (-40%)= 21

Intelligence: 5 (-40%)= 3

Constitution: 50 (-40%)= 30

This devil dog is the firstborn of hellhound and is the second strongest dog of the region. His 'father' send him with a wave of his spawn, his intelligence is great compare to a dog but still far below a human being.

Emotion: ? (**level of 'observe' insufficient**)

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

She and Ilias are level 4 and takes lots of time to raise the level to level 20. When her mana was near in the end and her become tired from covert stamina to mana. Then he appears in seconds a man is summoned. I get my hopes up see that he is in fact the hero of shield and look up to his head to see his level and I get a cold feeling on my spine.

"Iwatani Naofumi

The Hero of Shield

Level 1"

Before I despairs his remove his estrange bag from his back look to his hand make a fast look around… and run to the devil. He stops the devil and commands us to hide. We climb up on the altar and hide on the statue look the battle. The monster is bleeding and had lost both eyes from one of his heads. Then the second appears and they 'fight' that was a massacre. I could see the live of the hero, he with no armor could not be would be the true devil (again because the holy ground and a second Debuff from 'shock' from the pain and 'loss of blood'). They separated from one another. I throw my weapon to the hero forgetting that his weapon, like my mother say, 'are his companions and his mind'…I thrown the ore on the dog and look to the hero, even without equipping the knife he made a trap with it and kill that beast.

When he was look the area and his arm I say "**observe**" …And his is out running to outside. My heart stop from a second and I think that his is leaving us he smile and say "Everything will be fine, await here" "wait take the loot" a succeed to say. I remember the story my mother and father tell me to sleepy 'the hero of shield has no equal' I look his stats and see how strong he is compared to his level and I lost my words reading his description.

(the base of humans is 10 to all. Some have more or less stats can be rise with training to 18, more that the is unique to potion, items and some other reason like chip on the brain)

(Raphtaria is not seen all base stats as human but as hero).

"Iwatani Naofumi

Class: The Hero of Shield

Level 1"

Buff: Holy ground. more 20% stats. Since this is you church you get more 10%stats. After leave you get 15% for 15 minutes. More 50% +10% in attack and damage.

Life: 40 (30%)=52 mana:45 (40%)=63 soul poits:65

Defense:78 attack:31,2 (60%)=49,92 (his damage as the shield is low)

Strength: 8 (30%)=10,4

Dexterity: 32(30%)=41,6

Wisdom: 50 (30%)= 65 (25 base stat x 2 hero)

Intelligence: 50 (30%)= 65 (25 base stat x 2 hero)

Constitution: 40 (30%)= 52

Also know as 'Progress', his class was a 'Sage' and his was a member of Susano clan, in Avalon his titles are the left hand of Avalon, the sage of Avalon and he who provide The Storm. Together with The formed hero of shield, Storm, and with Lord Rain they hold the ground with the berserks they fight in one of greatest war of their time and the three of them get a title in the end of that war being on the wining side " they who change the tide" for not lost a single fight to the enemy. They never lose a fight against the berserks or others Kingston's. **To have more information is need to level up the observe.**

Emotion: Calm and focus

Likes: Books, ?, ? (**level of 'observe' insufficient**)

Dislikes: Fights, ? (**level of 'observe' insufficient**)

I and Ilias who had use "**observe**" too, only one word leave our lips

"Progress"

"Progress-sama"

Thanks to the stories that Yamato Tora-sama has share with us. That they had fight together against the waves of his world. They had their 'deads', the berserks, enemy so scared that the warriors that has listen the story become grate that our demons are that powerful. Because fight enemies that could be kill be normal means. That could call the forces of nature itself to fight. And that could reverser fate to a more beneficial one…. That make some of the warriors that had listen the story of some full fights in that world become grate for fight 'mere' demons… and now one of the warriors that fight in that word without lose a single time in a war. And belong to the class that use mana at it fullest is here to help. Yeah we will survive. Because Avalon protects...I so do the people living on it. I and Ilias run to help the hero.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Iwatani Naofumi<p>

The girls seems to be thinking when we were walking. Well I slap my hands and with a smile says "well now the loot that you are talking in the chest will help us how?"

"HA Shield-sama we didn't tell you that your Shield can absorb Loots of monster, minerals, even some feelings to become stronger, that was teach be us be last Hero of Shield-sama!" says Ilias.

"Hum I had read a book that summon me writhing about that, next talking about that later"

Raphtaria says to us "yes, since the demons can return, that door will not hold a group of demons" "_**hum, well a try not inform to they they that I was listen barks outside but now this cat is outside the bag" **_"don't worry much all problems have some solution" they don't seems to be that worry this is good.

"Yes with Shield-Sama they will succumb" says Ilias.

I smile to then while think to see what the level of strength of this 'demons' I look inside the chest with Ilias while Raphtaria is collecting the shining rock that she has use. I see plates, glasses full of dust a scroll, gems and a wand.

"For repeating a action you have learn a skill '**observe**' "

"Hum a new skill has appear" I say

"Ha Shield-sama make a party with me and Raphtaria to us to see, what you get?"

"well I get '**observe**' "

Ilias of Tavin

Class:?

Level:?

(Could not see buffs)

Life:? Mana:?

"Could you see my stats?"

"I see only you name and some interrogations"

"Well give me your hand and hold it" Ilias said and takes my hand.

A message appears "form party?"

"Yes"

"A party was made as a hero you are the leader"

"Select me as you sub-leader or give power to invite"

I try to see if I could do that use only thinking and work a blue box appear with options that was also visible to Ilias I read make the some adjust to it. Now everyone in the party could invite, I see that the limit is 5 at, last for now, that I could not make raids because of my level and I select the XP distribution to be equal, I invite Raphtaria, that accepted put the live of the girls on a spot on the right corner of my vision.

"F-fast," Ilias get surprise since that took 8 Seconds. "W-well, now please Shield-sama says 'skills' "

"Skills"

A blue box appears with many names, Ilias is on my side see it and I open one for one this skills and after read I make more slow to Ilias help to understand if I miss something.

"Stop doing it this fast Shield-sama"

"The system of this world remember me of that of Avalon"

"Ha the last hero of Shield-sama says the holy weapon will make your system as closed of you original world as possible… and that was the reason that many heroes think this world is a game"

"You people can smile, cry, fall on love and have fear"

"Yes"

"Then no matter what your people are not games, and should tread as humans beings"

Ilias show me a brilliant smile and say "yes".

"Well seems that the dog are not attacking the door lest read with calm the skills"

They appear on the order of arrival and show what have unlocked it on the log.

"Hero power level 1. XP:0,01

Hero of the shield.

A hero is the personification of dreams and thoughts of the people. When you make heroic acts of any kind the believe of the people in you rise. In this world titles and believes are a real power

Base Stats multiplied:

for strength 1

For Dexterity x 1,5;

For Constitution x 1,5

For Widow x 1,25

For intelligence x 1,25.

Base damage 1/10. All you damage is lower.

You are on a place that the people strongly believe on you. You have 4 more temporary levels.

for strength x 1

For Dexterity x 4;

For Constitution x 4

For Widow x 2

For intelligence x 2.

Base damage 1/10

"_**I will need to see how much I can rise the stats later and see if is possible rise the base stats"**_

"Ha Shield-sama this means that believes on you make you stronger. You can also rise your XP be being the first to do something, be creating, be rising skill base some point and many others ways."

"Like invent or devise something"

"Yes! The last hero of shield did that. Now most people in Silt Welt or ShirudoFuriden knows how to write, how to use mana, many know some basic magic and they have wonderful techniques in healing and farming. Silt welt don't have slaves now and both royals armies have something call 'firearm' "

"Good knows that my brother was spreading knowledge, using the book. I need to ask is this Melromarc?"

"Yes how you now that?" Raphtaria that had collect the gens and taking small pieces of the floor to use as throwing weapons ask.

"The book that I was reading before be summoned is from that kingdom, talk about the kingdom, their religion, the heroes and other things"

"Well we are on Melromarc; this area is close to Silt Welt. But 50 years ago this was a neutral land with no owner. Since both country grows with the victory of the four saint heroes over the calamity, Melromarc need to take more land, and well this is it." Raphtaria tell me.

"How far we are from Silt Welt?"

"More or less one week of walking. Our village is far way of the center of Melromarc thanks to that we still have almost all our village people believing on you and there is almost everyone is demi-human, except Lydia-chan that is Human"

"Why is that?"

"The humans on Melromarc don't like to live with demi-humans and the demi-humans of Silt Welt still don't like much either. This village was founded be the Shield-sama and have a church of your religion. The army of Melromarc doesn't come here because the army of Silt Welt would move too. Since now that last hero of wand cannot attack our country directly without the other countries acting too. We are more or less safe but we don't receive help and we need to pay heavy tax to the kingdom." Say Ilias.

"Hum maybe I can help with that but you say hero of wand?

"Yes like the four holy heroes, we also have the seven great heroes". Say a very happy Raphtaria. It seems that she have hero-worship and Ilias does seems to worship me well no can do.

"Please you two calm a little, like a say my name is Naofumi call me be that"

"Can I call you Naofumi-sama?" Says Raphtaria "I cannot call you that Shield-sama" Ilias is almost trembling try to obey me.

"We more time you two will seem that I am as human as you two, but a will respect your ways. Only remember that as human I will have failed some times and do some bad stuff like what I did to the dog. If you seem me as too great you two can suffer since I will unable to match your permanents" I say with a smile.

"Well the seven great heroes are summoned?"

"No they are from this world, choose be the theirs weapons" Say Raphtaria

"The weapon are alive? Mine too?"

"Yes if you have strength feeling negative or positive the shield will reach you heart and resonance with yours feelings. That Storm-sama teach us that" Say Raphtaria.

"good let's talk later about the other heroes"

I open the other skill to the girls see and tell me if I miss something

"Hero mind. level 2. XP:50%

Allow to think calmly in battle and speed the mind to help to get the best decisions

Gives additional intelligence and wisdom.

Additional 2 points intelligence and 2 wisdom

The level max is 10"

"Ha, Shield-sama. Since heroes usually live on pacific words they get help of their holy weapon to fight. And some skills give additional stats points" says Ilias.

"Nice"

"Hero body level max

Heroes can to stuff of legends. Now you body will heal faster, better in every way, make gain stats to the max of humans capacity easy. Max capacity of base stats rise to 20.

Natural healing speed 400%

Natural stamina recovery 400%

Natural mana recovery 400%

Need to eat and drink 250%

Takes one moth to regenerate small parts body part and one year to heal big ones. Big parts are member and complex organs.

Skill speed of learn. 400%

Speed to training the body 200%

Gain 10% more XP for everything done that usually gives XP"

"So this is the power a Hero-sama" Raphtaria says with a radiance smile.

"hum let's se stats" my stats appears I seems to get a max buff from the holy ground. "Base stats"

Iwatani Naofumi

Human

Life:10 mana:18,5 soul poits:27

Defense: 13 attack: 12 damage: x/10

Strength: 8

Dexterity: 8

Wisdom: 27 (17+10 chip)

Intelligence:27 (17+10 chip)

Constitution: 10

"Why Naofumi-sama has so little strength and dexterity if your wisdom and intelligence and this height, so height that they are above 20, that should be the max to heroes?. " ask Raphtaria.

I laughter a little and point to my body. I have spiky black hair, a little round face, green eyes that people said that are always observing and focused, like all the other people who follow the second path in AVALON, a little round belly and not toned muscled. The typical globalized man if I say to myself. If not for the eyes and the belly I would say that I am the typical Japanese or otaku since and don't wana disturber the patience of the other people. Well in AVALON I am ways more toned and have a wild appearance typical of my family, mother and sister excluded of course.

"well where I come from almost all ways to make more money come from jobs that if not use more the mind, have little use of our bodies, but there are still many people that use the body well like in sports, or that use it to protect the people like firearms or cops"

"Ha the other heroes had explained that to us, but why you mind is above 20?"

"I have a chip on my head that helps to learn, when we use machines that I think that don't exist here, to think a little faster the normal and mostly to be capable of learn fast and to learn a lot. And forget less."

"So the story about the fairy that help the last shield-sama is a lie?" Ilias seems almost crying.

"Well one can put personality on the chip, than is possible, do you know her name?

"Sniff, Calm-chan sniff" she don't see convinced… and Raphtaria seem a little down too… well shit.

"Calm is the most important to my brother at last before come here and returns. Than is very possible that she had convinced him to put a part of her with him and vice-versa… they are like that on reality too so is only a matter of meting each other…Why you two are quiet? "

"He is alive?" Say Raphtaria that have recovery faster of the two.

"He dies here?" "He start after some time to speak of a 'dream journey' that had end one year after he start"

"No the journey end after 15 years… with his death"

"I will need to collect information about that later, I will only say now that both are true if this information is accurate. Because now I am pretty sure that he was test me on something and that he seeks knowledge that usually only sages seeks… and AVALON had for some reason allow he and all the main families to be aware"

"Storm-sama is unfortunately dead; he is on the cathedral of our faith in a open box of glass that are on the effect of his last magic, and with a gem with a similar spell"

"Do you know what spell would that be?"

"Time stop is use to seal monster, food and dangerous criminal, can be use to do some other things too like surgery"

"And he is dead?"

"He was poison with something that we still had not know, after fall and use his last spell he had a sword pierce he heart, two kidney, and one lung"

"…removing the last one where I come from we can tread the rest. Is a long time that has happened?"

"…what? Heal after the heart is destroyed? Is true that his soul reaming on the body we had check that. But without a heart the mana cannot flown to the body" Ilias is trebling again… well at last we are not talking about the chip on my bother head.

"Maybe his last words are true. That "I will always return when a call is made"

"Well calm down you to. I will read again these skills a little fast and we put the loot on the shield… a don't want do give that much chance to the wolf"

"Wolfs?" Raphtaria say to me

"The dog is what?"

"Ha is a demon is not a animal"

"… Really?"

"Yeah" say Raphtaria.

Well I read again the skills to see if something is missing.

"Aim to weak point. Level 1 XP:85 %

Allow one to get additional damage when hit weak points, with this skill one can try do detect the weak points use '**observe**' or be assist be the shield. More level raise the knowledge of weak areas on monster, construction… even weak points in the mind of your enemies, to be explored.

Hitting the weak point give 1% extra damage. Some very weak areas can give more.

Chance do discovery weak point 1%. Can be use to 'help' the '**observe**' skill"

"Hit the same spot. Level 2 XP:25%

Each time that you hit the same spot you get x% of extra damage up to 5 times. The greater the level of the skill bigger becomes the area that you need to hit. In this moment you need to hit a area which 1 cm of distance of the last hit to stack all you hits need to be inside of this x cm of area. Hitting outside the area do not make the stack disappear. But the hero need to hit same area do get the bonus. The area can be raised but all new areas counting from beginner.

You get 2% damage that can be stack for 5 times.

You need to hit the same spot in a area of 1cm of each other to enemies of your size as you. Bigger enemies get a bigger, proportional area, meaning if 2 times you size the area is 2 cm right now. The same to small enemies, they get smaller areas.

"Thanks God, that I like shadow of Colossus and similar"

"Merciless. Level :10

To not only hit on a weak area. But to do something to rise the damage. You spite on your weapon, shit on your arrows, put poison on then or simple fight a demon

Use poison effect 3%

Chance of infection in the wounds enemy 3%

When hitting a defenseless enemy or a wound area more 3% damage"

"_**Yeah this skill and I will probably become really close friends**_" I think remember some of the dark war tactics that we use to contain the berserks. Some of that shit was not mean to be use on fellow man. Much less the poor people that lost reason… but if we need to that again to save more people then I will respond to God if necessary.

"Intimidate. Level 2. XP:65% active use MP:10 and SP:10

You can make people and monsters alike be afraid to fight you. Right now you get.

2% to lower you enemy attack, defense or stats. Hight level of monster resist better. You can rise your changes be using something that would make you enemies scary. High levels in the skill make possible to affect all the three at same time.

If the skill is active you make monster, 5 level lower, try to escape your presence"

"_**Let's try burn with fire and variation to see that we make some demons afraid**_"

"Charge shield. level 1 XP:20

Ha the great art of hitting things. The shield have the benefice that is more difficult to hit back.

More 1% damage with shield

Have 0,25% chance of stun the enemy if run to it or hitting 5 times. The chance rise each time that you run or hit 5 more times to 0,5; 1; 2; 4;8. Up to 5 times.

You can push your enemies more easily. 1% more in your push"

"Other nice skill"

"Fight spirit level 2. XP: 40,5 when actived use SP:5 per 5 seconds

The force of your KI will fight with you. The more you fight, the stronger that you your enemies, the worsen the situation and the greater is the number of you enemies, the faster this skill rise. So go try fight The Elder Gods. We assure that your level will go to 100 before your death.

You have 2% less chance to not be intimated

You do 2% more damage if your enemie level is great than you or the number of enemies is greater.

When active

Less 2% damage

More 2% defense

2% of enemies with lower level that you to get '**intimidated**' if your fight spirit is x times greater than theirs you multiple x times your chance. For example 2% multiple for 2 times."

"_**No one fight the Elder Gods, they do what they want and that is it**_"

"Make Traps. Level :12

When some people kill dragons with epic fights. You kill the demons without lose a single drop of blood for the same glory

Your traps make:

1% damage

Have 1% more durability

Have 1% more effect

You have one recipe of trap."

"_**I think that I am, in this moment, a very weak blackguard in this moment. Only need a black horse and smite good to well complete." **_

"Psychology level :89%

You understand the mind and how people and creatures act and why. Can be use in many ways to discover lies. To heal or break a mind. To fix or create habits. Or to better command yourself and the world around you

2% of remove temporary bad or good feelings. For example remove the scared making one calm temporary

1% to put temporary good or bad feelings. Example to make a apathy person happy for some time.

0,2% chance to remove bad or good stats of mind permanent. For example remove apathy from a patient. Can be multiplied for each session that had removed a same feeling, in the temporary form. Up to 5 times. So if someone remove 5 times the apathy from a person he gets 1% to remove this feeling from the person permanent. Warning is dangerous to modify be remove all feeling or to creating estrange habits.

0,1% chance to put a good or bad stat of mind. Can be multiplied to 5 times. Be success in using the temporary form.

1% Chance of removes habits for some time. For example eat nails.

0,5% chance to created a habit for some time. For example to sleep in the afternoon.

0,1% of chance to remove permanent a habit. Can stack for 5 times with the use of the temporary form.

0,05% of chance to created a permanent habit. Can stack for 5 times with the use of the temporary form."

"_**Defining a blackguard**_"

"Leadership level : 67%

The ability to lead a group or organization to optimized then or improved something like morality, skill set, know-how, etc.

1% of stats bonus to your party or organization

1% more damage, defense, damage or production.

1% more fight spirit and intimidated

Can make a initiation to party up to 1 meter.

Can receive XP from the party up to 100 meters. You get 10% less XP share to each 10 meter you are from party member up to 1% if you are 100 meters distance. If up to 2 meters you don't get reduction on XP distribution.

Can form parties up 4 members. Can be upgraded.

Can create raiders of 10"

"_**Fear me, because I am a evil overlord with a good plan and ability in administration muhahahaha!" "Yeah! Right, AVALON protect blackguards your losers"**_

"Observe level 15%

Allow to get information from a target. Stack with other abilities and discoveries of thehero, more levels more this skill will help you in get you the information that you need. Can be focus on determined information of the target"

"Hum I wonder" I look to the statue of the hero using **'observe'** on a continuous form to help me see new information on the target.

"You see a religious statue"

That is what I get with the skill alone now let's see if my observations can be add to have more information. The statue seem to be a stone if was from my world that would be granite, that make the job of the artistic to be more difficult that what if he had use soapstone. Can be form the tone of color, personal choice… or fear of damage in his work. That statue is very closed looking to my bother, but I believe that the artist had never see him or have want to make he more like a epic hero. I believe that he had looked many other arts of the hero of shield and decide to make this one like this. Because that statue is higher than my bother, he is… was a man with 1,65 meter of height this statue is at less, 1,85 meter , the arms are more toned, that would be expect considered this world, and bother like to do exercised, but the amount of muscle of this statue would make our style of fight, especially the style of my brother, more difficult do be used, since we need flexibility to "be like water", the level of details of this work is phenomenal, I can see from here that his chainmail was made ring by ring. That would make this job at very least moths to be made, the artist has use a blue gem or, more probably blue crystal to make the eyes, since his eyes are black eye can assume that this world has… some of the visual techniques of AVALON.

"A skill was re-discovered "Blue Eyes of the Beast hero god" "The Title blue eye white demon the second can be claimed as soon the believes of three heroes see yours eyes. You can try to get the title "Blue Eye Hero Beast the Second"

I active the skill and continues to **'observed'** now using see a little blue aura in the eyes of the states. Is very tenuous, but considered that this statue can be very old shows the dedication of the artist. There is a green gem on the center of shield equipped on the statue. That is also making a… blue aura… that see to cover the shield and the arm. Maybe on the first day the statue shine a ocean and this skill is like the aura protection that we use.

"The skill fight spirit has level upx2 be learn a some form of fighting of your precursor."

"The skill 'Art' has be created"

"Be discovery things about the past hero you had get more 1+ defense point and more 1+ mana point. The skill 'archaeology' has been created. You had get 25%more XP you now have 85%"

And the last thing that I can discovery be look fast to the statue is the posture of it. His legs are spread and his knees bender. That seems to be a defensive posture to receive a really heavy charge without move much. Considering that the shield his higher that should be. And that behind him the colored mural shows a village about to be attack, judged be the posture and weapons of the males and what seems to females mages, and no children on this mural. He his try to protect that village, maybe is Tavin?

"You had appreciated Storm: the beast hero of the shield. You had understated the three wonders that this statue shows. There are: Storm have a noble aura that protect everything that reach it, the eyes of Storm glows blue and that he is the beast that protects. You had got 20+ fame to raise your hero powers. You had get more XP: 15% you have level up. You 'art' skill have level up eye of the beast hero God has level up,"

"**Observe**"

"Storm: the beast hero of the shield. original art valor. Great art level. In this moment it level is of a good art. Be appreciating this art for a entire day you gets 5% more defense, you defense skill will rise 5% faster. And you get 5% more live if you are blocking to protect another being or thing." "this work was made by Aldan the owl demi-human he is the son of the famous Ark the architect that create the cathedral of the three heroes and many church of the hero of the shield. Aldan is very dedicated to his job. And have created this job in 8 months to show his appreciation to the last shield that had helped many people's be teaching medicine, magic and some new technology in farm and construction. His dreams is to meet the next hero of shield and ask about art from his world. This job was made 40 years ago.

I turn off the skill since my mana is close to 50% and I will probability need to kill more dogs to leave without be too dangerous to the girls.

"Eyes of the Beast Hero God. Level 23,6 active use MP:3 SP:3 for second.

The eye of the beast on a human form, Yamato Tora more knows a Storm, had be recreated. Thanks to amount of power, kill count and the achievement of the last hero of Shield all people, and many creature with some amount of intelligence, will effect .

You can see a little of the mana and spirit of the world. Meaning that you see everything with a aura. Since you can see the aura of people you can try understand him/her/it feelings and even thoughts in high levels of this skill plus '**observe**'

Rise the power of '**observe' **by 4%. Can be also be use to assisted you when you are making your own observation.

You can see a little of the inside of people. Aura vision.

For believers of the shield they get 4% in stats, defense and attack in the next battle if they see you using this skill.

Your party receives 2% stats, defense and attack if they trust you **and** if they know of the legends of the last hero of shield. A party member that is also a believers receive both bonus (example 2%+1%=3%)

Believes of the four holy heroes or people or ally in the same battle receive 1% stats, attack, and defense. Do not stack with believer of the shield. stack with party.

Enemies that know some legend of the last hero of shield lost, for the next 20 minutes, 1% stats, attack and defense. If they are believes of the three holy heroes they lost more 2%. If they believe in the hero of the shield and decide to fight you this turn to 4% (1%+4%=5%)

"_**Brother what you did to this people that you one needs your eyes to demoralized your enemies?"**_

"Art. Level .33%

The ability to express a felling to another. Can be use to created new thinks, walk together with design and crafting

1% more stats to all crafting, recipes and other things that you make

1% of chance that you art will have a stat improved if seems. The chance rise with your imagination and yours understand of what you are trying to make

1% of improved in all you arts techniques, works for all types of things that you make

You have a chance to have achievements with all yours art made."

So broken…wait to 'all yours art made'? This means that all techniques of my worlds that create art can be use here. And Ilias has said that be the first give you achievements… some many music, poems, books, pictures, cartoons and dance forms and so little time.

"You had made good choice to help yourself. Wisdom +1 in your basic stats.."

I get more wisdom for optimized my choices? This means that to get to 20 I can training to other thinks or simple leave and improve myself until I max it?. Is the chip that is making that easer seems that is not normal to have it? Than can I rise my intelligence. Wait when I am I it. All the book that I have are from medicine, architecture, physic and science. Since I buy book in a compulsories form. Since the time that I and many other I AVALON become 'aware', of the game, at same time that my bother has return seeking from get knowledge from me and the other sages. And urge us to expanded our fields of action… he never explained that and I had think until that moment that the chance in AVALON has chance my bother… but if had die here and return… maybe he had share this knowledge with AVALON program that all improved itself… and help us to finally win against the berserk… that catharsis, that reduction of violence and war number in all world as come from here?.

"You had understood decisions of the past. And have made a plausible conclusion. 1+ wisdom, 1+ intelligence in your basic stats.

That was really a lot to receive on a single moment but I calm myself. I kneel breath. And…

"You had get 1 level in skill hero mind"

* * *

><p>Ilias of Tavin.<p>

As spec from the brother of the beast hero. The way of fight and the skills are a little evil. But my God is a good person. Maybe he is right that I should only worship the formers heroes of shield, but even so I will respected a man that had fight for two estrangers without question… and that is not angry to be summoned, be away from his families, and he had lost a brother to this world. Had his weapon bringer him to his time after his death? If so I pray that you had a good live Storm beast hero-sama. When I return to myself I see Shield-sama looking to the stone, it seem that he using '**observe' **on it my mother tell me that Storm shield-sama has evolve the observe in two weeks, and his version on it has not equal in all improved observe that exist in this world… I see the hero look the 'eyes' of the statue, mother like to tell stories that it shined on the dark form many years, and there is words and pictures that only that light reveal… that was lost to us since that no one could imputed his magic on the stones or the crystal, is too high level, than the eyes of shield-sama shine with blue light.

"No way", says Raphtaria

I forgot for a moment the request of my god and begin to pray on the spot. The hero still look to the statue a blue aura begins to be come out of his body. Just for a moment. But that moment was all that was need to make almost faint. I remember that in AVALON they have the 'class' the warriors that are the 'Beast' who kill with their bare hands because nothing in that world surpass beast flesh in defense or attack… except the berserk flesh sometimes. They have their mages the 'Lords' that rules that world leading they to a better future… and they have 'Sages' that support and make their world science evolve. When I ask my mother why the sages are weak, my mother using Storm-sama words has said 'in that world I never find a equal in talent to fight. But many beast use experience and wisdom to surpass me. My sister has no equal in the fiend of energy manipulation, and will can use experience to math her like my father do… my older brother is a Sage they have the greatest life span, the greatest skill with their power… and weakest power and body. But my brother has no equal in the field of managing thanks to that our kingdom prosper, and in all the fields of support, to medicine, to farming you will find no one that learn faster that he does.' And she had said to me that if a sage appears the will show the strength that knowledge offer.

The hero gets on his kneed. He prostrated to the altar. And say "God above, AVALON and every other power above, listen to my pledge. I, who had fell immense gratitude to this world, pledge myself to this people, that I become what AVALON try to make be rise our souls and minds, knows that when that calamity comes I will be there to try to stop that that if I am still alive to do that. For the peace that had come to my world I pledge myself to this one to help."

I have no more doubt and I see in my dearest friend's eye that nether she has. This is what a hero needs to become. This is… the hero that I will follow and that I pray to come.

"'Faith' has level up, you had rise yourself from party member to companion. You have get the skill 'sister in arms' ".

* * *

><p>Iwatani Naofumi<p>

I go to the chest and look again. I begin to the scroll. Because if is my brother that choose what to put he would give information to the next generation of heroes. I am right after taking the scroll I see write in there a different code of words. That are nether Japanese or Latin. But just a different form to each letter of the Latin alphabet's. there write in a form that look like is scribbled be a claw. That is the dragon code form of writing. Created in AVALON to be used be all beast that had claw because of theirs power or form of fighting. There is writing… "read me first than take the loot".

* * *

><p>End notes.<p>

Hi everybody I don't like to give spoiler in the begin so I but here the information. I am cutting this chapter here to start chapter 3. At most will take a moth to end the next chapter. There the intention is to the hero takes that loot that he should have take from the begins. Sorry for the heavy information chapter. The next I will but the description of the shields in the end. The next chapter is the loot, the fight in the village and the next fight of the hero. Well I don't intend to put the stats with the multiplication. But there will be there. This world if had a description on tvtropes would be crapworld. I will not spoler the original. But you need only need to see what happens to the hero in the begin and listen to king talking about the first wave. Thanks another forum and the wonderful people that had translated the original story, my story will have some interesting twisted (or so this poor author disillusive himself). Well I was force to give more tips of some of the twisted that I want (put I would give lots of tip anyway) because my writhing one than will be **SPOLER AHEAD** a certain fight with a smile oldman that I think that could be better without one god ex machine that the original author put. I hope that I can make the fight without put ex machine here. Or the very last warn the people who had give their time and attention some warning first. Like four chapter of foreshadow. If a can put that this would be awesome. But is much, much later that now.

* * *

><p>Manuscript of the last hero of shield<p>

Manual of shield. (some part is to have a more the gamer feeling)

AVALON protects the worthy. Well I hope that you hare from my world or at last have one of the priest of religion of the shield that can read this for you. Well lets first thank the first Pope of the religion of the 'shieldbro' holy father **Bakahou. **Blessed his soul. Well thanks to his amazing clear register of the heroes of the past and the way he put his words. Had allow me to gets knowledge of the shield and the heroes. The same is true to the actual holy father **Yoraikun the translator,** I hope that with my gift is still alive. Well he was youth he would live a long live. Than is probably still here. He also make work about the heroes and theirs weapons give me a chance to learn more of the shield and it uses. Lets begins and be told that if this have a mistake that is from my hands that could not understand the popes or that my hands write badly.

First. Know that if you are find what I am telling. You need to true believe that it have it. I don't know that is power of believe that power this shield. But that is how it works with that that should appears on some box in your character box. I had taking knowledge from many heroes to take this. Than if you have the same weapon as me. You should also know that you have a inventory… yeah you have a dimension pocked, wait that get better. You have at least four "boxers", at last I have four and I still don't have find the way to great more. By the way absorve a backpack **and** other container. That rise the amount that you can rise. Each box can hold as much weight as you can rise complety from yours arms (above the hand…think in a genki dama if you don't had get the image). You can put on that same spot as much stuff you want. But need to be put on there on the same time. You can remove and put the same thing as many times you want if modificted in anyways, including fruits in the air, you cannot put that without removing everything from that box. You cannot put alive things. Or aware things, like a intelligence weapon (I discovery in the worst way).Alive can be beings that only have a soul and no flesh too. Everything but there is, for all effects, stop in the time. Things do not age and etc.

The shield can absolved lots of shit. True a lot's of shit. You can get a shield from anything at least once. From minerals, gens, ores, cristal, rotting things, sick creatures, from poisons, air (need to be in a pure form for each one), hell I put my cell phone in there and after putting loot, gems and using the shield form some time. I get the blackberry cell phone. Note one my cell phone was never as good as blackberry. Note 2 if you what do the same use **first** the function of copy of the shield. And yeah this little shit can craft anything. I for the, hell of it, had make panties of the queen, used ones. How that is possible I have no idea but they smell the same. She could not difference either. Hell I have buy one panties of that snob queen from Melromarc and selling it to her soldiers… she only forgive me, because I had safe that little brat girl of hers… or because I still have the original… damned ninjas 'shadows' my ass. Well sorry for the rambling.

You can use parts of monster. Absorbing the monster be parts seems better that whole. But **always** absorbed or burn the remains if you don't have a place to put in it. Because monster can become stronger eating each other. Specially if the food is stronger that they or if are from a difference specie.

You have for each monster that you kill a chance to get 'drop' I am serious. Some times even no heroes can get drop. And no the drop don't need to be a part of the creature… a bunny once had give me a sword… and a bunny guarding a empty cave had a full blackguard like armor in the drop. But to be fair. That bunny was a monster. I drop the mountain on him, more or less, and I still need to burning him with fire before he set himself free… and I still think that he had die from CO1 that he had breather. Ask adventures what monster give what. There are many skill that help to get what you want. Like poker or luck like skills. Hunting skills and etc. Ask adventures I got nothing new for you sorry shield bro.

Each shield can be improved with drops put in there. Each shield can have need to something specific, rare drops help more and sometimes give new function (can be put after 'full' improve the shield). you can rise the quality of the weapon, copy something with the shield, to craft or to use, can be use to make weapon too(no **heroes** weapon), you can put gems and soul of monster on it (sorry bro everything that you kill will lost a part of their soul. you can turn off that too) stronger monster have better soul, to the shield, and each race has something unique. You can cheat and make a monster eat or kill another to get a better soul or loot.

You can use your shield and rise your affinity with it. Work to for time and he get a 'energy' that energy can be use to improve the shield or give something new to it.

You can use the gens; crystal, ores to improved some 'job' like defender, bodyguard, etc. You can learn new job be creating than or learn from people that have that job for real.

* * *

><p>And that is it for now. Hope that you had enjoyed.<p>

P.S: The last skill I will put in the next chapter I believe


	3. Chapter 3: is, finally, LOOT time!

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of it.

Author notes: Well I thank all the people that had read this story thus war. I hope that you had enjoyed it. In this chapter the hero takes the loot, finally, I will put the effects of the shield and of the skill archeologist in the end of the chapter. Since this story had to much information in the beginner that in the original. But since this is a story that the hero of shield is not a helpless hero in the beginner and he have some information in the beginner and people that inform him of some shit that he should knows that he don't, for being a person of another world, like Raphtaria, that in the original and here, is devoted to the hero of shield don't inform the hero that the country that he are hate is guts for he be the devil of the religion that is dominant in that country, just look in the church or cathedral of the 'three holy heroes' is in the main city of the country. Well the main heroin could had think that he knows that because she have a giant hero worship with the Shield as her favorite. O in this story that demi-humans need age far more slow that in the canon light novel or manga. I think that lost all childhood and have that much abuse in the original story and still become such a wonderful person difficult to happens. So in this story all demi-humans need 8 months to age a year. They have more children that humans (is normal to have 3 at once even 5 is relative normal) **Spoiler **that speed and number are foreshadow. Demons can age much faster. Our wonderful Firo will grown to children form in 3 months, and will only need 1 months to begins to help the part. She will take a lot more time to mature to be a woman (Ilias and Raphtaria are 12 years old, this story will have time skip). **More spoiler this one I need to put here** Well I forgot to but crystal in the chest and the 'gems' that I am putting are semi-precious stone that unlocks shield is following the mystics of stones (make with way easy this chest the shields) is one of many I will probably explain later better after the chapter becomes lighter in information. To put a making-off of the church**…more spoilers** the hero wishes to help the next one. Had give scrolls to the highs priests and ask his friend to make a project to his churches putting his friend in the whys for that. After that many church like this one had appear, were the believes give Loot to the church. The counted of the chest that are from the hero are the scroll and the canon gem that helps to 'feel' mana. The rest are things that the believes think that would help (the weapons are there to help the parties members so they put simple but good crafter stuff in the chest). This church like many other have a room to put loot that the believes share follow the teaching. We all know there are more strange form of thanks to God. And here since the 'four god' are real and **really** like loot and stuff, well you got the idea.

Hell in many games if the heroes are good the believes would cry 'loot for the loot god, gold for his backpack." More or less.

Well hope that you people enjoy the story ^^.

P.S: Yeah I was reviewed I won my day ^^. Thank you sir or lady for your review my dear guest ^^. I will try put more the gamer like in the story. The reason that the name have moonlight is the way he will try to get stats. God knows that every computer give at last 20 music in there. Many people have gigabit in there. Check "An American Geek in Halkeginia" great story he use the music to lead the people here will more like 'steal of copyright' to get stat bonus. I take a more legendary moonlight sculptor form to do some similar with the art.(sorry for thank you in this form, since a could not make a PM ).And thanks Shugokage for the kinds words. I had will try to finish today this chapter thanks to you^^.

P.S.S: I know that the hero seem OP but lest say that the monster in this story are mean. The height level people are mean. And the villains are really mean and leave that like that. Or just think in fight the creatures in the shadow of Colossus in a fair fight or a servant in fate/stay. night (there are creatures or people in that level of power here). AVALON was not holding back because of that.

P.S.S.S: since I don't know about price of gems or stones I putting here the cheapest ones of the site (that I had like).

P.S.S.S.S: I thank the good sir that had but my on his community.

"Avalon protects" person or creature speaking

"**For the emperor**" God, demon or some spell (this story, unfortunate, don't have space marines)

"_**The emperor protects**_" thinking 'loud'

I thanks all who had read this story. I Hope that more stories of Tate no Yuusha appears on this site ^^.

**Again I give a special thank to the staff of baka-tsuki for their wonderful job translating the original story.**

**I will put before the chapter a 'chronicle' of former heroes, some fights, to give a more alive feeling to this story and give foreshadow. Some of 'facts' that appear on they will conflicted with what the heroes can do and what they are. This is intended (or bad writing next hope for the first one). If you think this is spoiler please give a rewiew and talk about it. By the way Iwatani Naofumi is the 10º hero of shield. Since the wavesstarted.**

**edited:02/11/2014**

* * *

><p><em>The two armies glare each other<em>

_Arch-mages preparing their spells to make hell on earth_

_Dragons above dreams and salived looking all the magic equipment_

_Warrior and mercenaries the greatest of their generation warm they self_

_Before the two armies could march to each other a yell was made_

"_The spear"_

_Fear that could be tasted, smelled and listed was made _

_All forgot about what should be happing and look mechanical to that direction_

_They thought stop, they don't run they now in their very soul that that would work _

_A figure approach watching to nearest to were the horizon end of vision_

_Prostrated beings_

_Dragons, humans, elves and more all prostrated_

_And The Spear spoke _

"_Be the will of the four none of you shall fight this day_

_Be the will of the one you will share this land_

_Be my will if you not obey this command you shall_

_All perish and go to hell_

_So I spoke so will be done"_

_And his will was done that land later becomes Foburei_

_And this war' that never happened was later called 'war of the prostrated ones'_

'_Remove from chronicles of the four gods: the spear_

_Time 350 years before the waves_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Is, finally, LOOT time.<p>

Iwatani Naofumi

Well reading the scroll fast I see that he tell about the shield, shows me some magic and says to me 'put the blue shining gem in on hand to help you to unlock your magic, appears that help level up some skill, absorbed the little shit later' Brother you swear to easy, well me to. What Calm or our dear mother would think about that… well they should use sad looks to make us repent and that probably should work. Well here is write that my defense is also in my clothes, and if I have a cape I can cover another being. The same if I put someone inside the clothes… seems the brother has wearied a tent once and he discover that the defense work up to one meter without lose much defense. And up to 4 meters losing defense proportional to the distance… it seem that that was a experiment in the begin of his journey here and without talents or skills or specific shields that distance will not grown or shrink with level. Good to now. I was getting preoccupant to think a way to leave this place with the girls if more dogs that I can bear appear. My brother like I don't seems to be blessed with the way of words. He also give a interesting information that is possible unequipped the shield and that remove the blessing that it offers to the user is not possible to other people equip it. If the hero is more than 5 meter from the shield the shield will teleport to the arm of the hero more than that is possible to put the shield in the other arm. Since I am left-handed… and the shield is on my right-arm that could help me. Well now I know that I have drop from monster… and people, can copy shields, can craft with the shield, can remove parts of the soul of my enemies and can raise the power of shield with time of use. That appears to grown faster with use in training or battle. Brother has discovered how to power up the monster. But don't appear that he had tried to tame one in his journey… weird. Well there a list of unusual skill and jobs to be unlock useful skills and magic to have. Be the way brother says that the gem in the top of scroll help to stop things to rotting… "_**Be stopping or slowing time itself in the item?!" **_so broken. I seem to have shield with requirements to be used. But I can put the items to unlock the shield any time that I want. I will only don't receive the benefices of equipping or upgrading then. Weird I will receive the permanent stat bonus even if I cannot equip the item (in the original that happens with the hero unlock the advance 'chocobo 'shield so is broken but I need to put here ). Finally the shield says that the power of shield is "raise companions in speed of level up and stronger stats with time together and skill rise faster too". The scroll shows some power and weakness of the other heroes and some share weakness. I will read that later with calm. But seems that no weapon or shield can be equipped be the heroes to fight, even bombs or guns will lost their property if the hero **equip it** meaning that use magic to light a bomb in distance or thrown it and then light it up can be use. For some reason I can use poison or chemical substance, hum weird.

"For think many evil ways to use war forbidden weapons you have raise your wisdom +1. Infamy raised 1+, can try to get the title 'the devil of the shield' "thanks god that the girls are looking the chest… this situation is bad enough without they think that I am a psychopath with a axe…

Some of the other ways that my brother has discovered to equip arms is put inscription in the armor to create magic effect or to making the item float. Here there is one to make a little fire in the hand that can be modifying with the will and thoughts of the user, nice. There 2 spells: one for healing fast and one for speed up. He says the shield is better in healing and support but can learn anything. Shows the normal preferences in elemental system of the other heroes, good to know. And that is it. The last page is some allies that he have and local that I should go like "the Dragon engraved hourglass "that is need to go to be teleport to location of the next wave. That they have a range that they cover. Meaning that you need to go to each one to cover the whole continent. That I need to ask the pope of the shield how to delay the waves outside from killing all the monster of a area or using magic in the area that you think that the wave is coming. Weird why not put in the shield. Need to have a secret factor… a immoral one since he say that you now a beast. In AVALON normally only beast kill, since they fight the berserks directly… and normally only they can put that poor people to rest to not continues to have the shame to kill you fellows man... only the beast can kill that shame. And the last part that you can level up my companions in the level 40, and later in the 80 level (there are a level caps the only foreshadow that I will give for now), in the Dragon hourglass. I can use to booster the 'class up' the best that he had find is dragon heart or other part and chocobo queen crown feather? (I will not call then by the name of this series, they are chocobos or fat chocobos and that is it).

I put the 'blue shining gem' in my hands and well something in my body… it was like a third arm or some similar. Because that was definite a part of me put was not like my arms or legs. It could grown or shrink, it 'breath' and pulse. Well it was weird but it was me. And this feeling was like the magic in AVALON. Especially after my brother and AVALON change and the people becoming 'aware' of live outside the 'game' … in real live was that much time only 5 years that the system has change and bring a taste of the 'promised utopia' to the real world… but in AVALON time past faster in the begin of the game was 1,5 times faster than reality. And now that we receive the last information and the machine help us more in the think process in the 'game' was like at last 50 years was past (I am push a little in that considering the event on canon but I cannot explain my reasons without spoiler if I put a different time on the anterior chapters please tell me to fix that).

I was a sage, sages don't have the weakest amount of power. But the greatest amount control of what we have, and after the changes in AVALON take magic from the ambient become so easy.

"You have learn '**mana affinity**' and '**gathering mana from ambient' **" my meager mana amount that I can sense now becomes full so fast. I activated the 'blue eyes of the beast hero god' at same time that use some of the mana in the air to cover my body"

"'Mana** affinity'** has level up x 6, '**gathering mana' **has level up" there is no mistake AVALON was preparing us for this. How powerful will the waves of this world if my brother and AVALON are taking this much preparations to fight that? I take the rest of the loot after observing it. I left for least the bottle and give the wand for Ilias since that is observe allow me to see that help focus mana from the ambient and help to use mana from in self… no mage need that shit, at last to use little mana, well better give the best loot to the healer if one want to live longer.

Absorbing the ore I get from Raphtaria that had collected from the floor or from her pockets… and that is form some reason with the mouth open.

"Crystal ore shield was unsealed you have more 1 level of crafting"

"The skill '**crafting**' was unsealed"

"Iron ore shield was unsealed; you need to be level 5 to use it. You had gain 2 levels in smelting"

"The skill '**smelting ore**' was learn the skill '**blacksmith"** was learn"

"Copper Ore Shield was unsealed, you had gain one more level in '**smelting**' "

"Silver ore shield was unsealed, you need to be level 10 to used it (in this world magic silver is better than iron), you get 2% damage reduction from demon (yeah direct from canon)"

"Lead ore shield unsealed, defense +1. Stack with everything"

"Malachite shield was be unsealed, you need to be level 4 to use this shield, defense +1"

"Moss agate, you need to be level 12 to equipped, constitution +1"

"Bloodstone shield, healing speed +1% "

"You have learned '**flown of KI'** "

At the last one

"Fire Agatha shield, you need to be level 22 to equipped, protection from poison 1% + protection from curses + 1% better performance making love" (I am using what the site give me… I am sad I wish for a fire shield….)

"_**The shield improves even that?! " **_shit the girls have seems it. No wonder that not making eye contact. Well later I see if that will be a problem. Stupid shield that shows messages like that for 12 years old kids.

"Well let's take the metal plates"

"Light metal shield, was unlock, you need to be level 15 to use it. Defense +1."

"Steel metal shield was unlocked; you need to be level 40 to use it. Defense +2 you receive reduction of physic damage 1%" (means that if the hero have 100% and receive 100 damage the actual damage is 50).

And the last one.

"Lead shield, you need to be level 14 to equipped, you have unlock '**air strike shield**' "(I don't see why that only the pipes could give a skill that useful)

Reading about this 'air strike' in the techniques part in my character options I get:

"Air strike shield 1. Affinity 01%

Mana: 20. SP: 20. Cooldown: 160 seconds.

Numbers of shield that can be use at same time: 1

You can make one of the shields that you can equip in the air. You can make it all position that you want to put, like vertical or horizontal, the shield will have you strength stat in the final form, and there is base stat plus all bonus. Raise affinity will make technique less expensive, faster to appear and reduce the cooldown. Can be upgrade with other shield or loot. The maximum distance is 10 meter. Raise with affinity"

"**Air strike shield**" I make one using the lead shield in horizontal floating half meter in the air because it was the biggest shield. I jump on it. It begins to sinks but even jumping back and forth it sinks at same speed and stop if no one is there. Later a will try with the heaviest shield and lightest to see if it is counting itself (it is).

The affinity rise to 1, 5% then this will take some time to master, this probably have other influences like what shield I am using, my technique or my stats, I can see many ways to use it. To escape, to block attacks to make swings of my enemies stop in the middle. Serious who give this power in the begin this serious OP power.

"For plan your future well your wisdom has raise +1, more one and you will have max to 20" (the chip make easy to upgrade wisdom, because the world don't count it, it count how good your decisions are)

I take finally the 6 bottles with dust. Since they could have become dry with time and some gas can be there. I put the bottles whole in there.

"Bottle shield has be unlock, you have more 1% carry capacity, your inventory has now 4% more capacity"

"Glass shield has been unlocked. Your vision improved 1%"

"Bottle cork has been unlocked. Rotting preventing (small) and your taste has been improved be 1%"

"_**Serious?**_ " 'truly I must gotta catch 'en all' the loot. This place seems to have loot like the Pokémon have monster pockets.

"Petit medicine shield was unsealed, raise medicine effect"

"Petit poison shield, poison resistance (small)"

"Calorie shield. Stamina bonus (small)" (he gets 3% more stamina. Can run more, use more magic, etc.)

"Energy Shield. Bonus soul power (small)" (again 3% more)

"Energic Shield. Reduce consummation of stamina (small) (to everything spend less 3% stamina)

"Well that is all for now let's see if we can put some traps and find a better place to hide you two. Since appears that help will not come today".

Raphtaria of Tavin.

She and Ilias only now as seem that they had gain a level be XP that the Naofumi-sama has share with they. She was a little guilt be that. And she now was again speechless because the hero was gain wisdom in a unnatural speed and recreating the techniques if the last hero-sama in hours without seems to trying to find then. Mother always teaches me that the shield has no equal in the four holy heroes but even that could not warn her for this day. She has expected die with her friend in a last stand or gain enough time to the village to come to rescue since their 'escort' has run and since that Ilias has made her the sub-leader she know that they are alive. Meaning from the number of monster that had come in the last few days that are most like in the village. Allina the chef of the militia should have bring help to then, since she had not, and since they had listen a lot of barks in the forest is possible that they are fighting a number of devil there. Maybe with the help of Naofumi-sama we can build more power in the ground, enough to help they and make they come. If the pillar in the village shine when a hero appears. They will come at last for the hero. This should be possible since the hero of shield his great in cure and support techniques he should be could in the other holy magic too.

"Naofumi-sama there is two types of material to be use. And if possible help us to build more power to holy ground to save ourselves and our village"

"Very well, the material are in the others rooms that are collect to the entrance?" ask him,

"No, well yes that is the deposit where provisions and some of stuff including gold and loot that the believer have gathered after we seal the chest"

"Two question? Why you are in this room if the door to the deposit seems to more solid, and why not begin now to give power to the circle if is that the make monsters run or to weaken they?"

"Shied-sama we had no time to that, we run to the altar to give more power to the circle and make the monster run… that didn't work like I expected, to the second question my blood and Raphtaria can possible power-up yours magic. Our religion says that we are your strength as you are yours in a literal sense, which is the reason that I offer my blood to the shield in the statue each fall of year like in all other temples of the Holy shield." Ilias Says.

"…. Since that will help us I will follow that"

I remove the knife of the floor and was about to curt me hand when.

"Wait that is blood of a dog there, Ilias how do you this normally?" the hero says.

"I use the ceremonial danger, later I use holy magic to clean it."

I really didn't think that well… and I already knows of the 'dagger of companionship' that use in the end of each year.

"Let's do this using your way Ilias" Naofumi-sama says.

Ilias cut her finger first. And I allow the shield to absorb it

"Sheep shield has been unsealed. Your get 1 more level in holy magic" since the hero-sama has allow it with his 'system' we are seeing this message too.

"Companion shied has been unlocked; you need to be level 10 to equipped. + Companions grow (small) + companions correction (small) (they get 5% more XP, learn everything 5% faster and 5% more stats, the last one takes time to took effect but is permanent).

"Holy spell have being unlock"

"Oh. So this is the power of the company of Shield?" I say

"My brother has named like that?" Naofumi-sama ask

"No the story says the he call then family, by the way if this 'game' is not real why you call each other brothers?." I ask.

"Huum? Well that is a normal question that people ask. Until now when you are playing you lost your awareness of the 'real world'" he says using his fingers when saying the last part "Since I have live, eat, cried, and everything else. They would be my family too, aware or not like I was in the end that the world only exist in AVALON. Be the way we normally speak about the two families separated, since if I say fathers or mothers this could also means a other form of couples. In the real world I have a father, a mother and little brother, like in the AVALON that I have a little brother and sister."

Was estrange see Storm-sama as a little brother. So even they do things that other families do?"

Ilias that is sitting in the center of the room, and the hiding circle, preparing herself and using the circle to help clean the dagger ask "There the humans fight same sex couples?"

"Well, unfortunately yes, for what reason I have no idea, I have good friends in both sexes that I invite to my parties, that enter my house I coexist with my family and I With they with no problem. That most probably reason is ignorance that bring fear. People like everyone else can be stupid "the hero sit on the circle too and I sense some in the air moving to his inside. That probably is mana. I still need to rise my affinity, now that we can use a little of his power, maybe a can help even in a more direct for in the village and here. The shield above knows that Ilias is lonely here if I don't come to help. And now she I am her big sister. Most continuo to support her.

Now is my turn to give my blood.

"Raccoon shield has been unsealed, you get 1 more level in light magic, you get 1 more level in dark magic" (illusions in this world seems to be light and dark based) (I had not find the raccoon shield if someone discover where in online novel there is please PM me).

Ilias that is still sitting in the center of the circle begins to describe the process. I sit outside the area that sees had seen the circle. To help gather mana and I will transform it in holy mana as much as I can handle and release like I do some times to help. I take to much time to do this. Thanks to that normally like the rest of village could not make a difference in this ritual. The only one that could be a better help in gathering mana would be Verelis-cha but her affinity is with curse magic…and the people of village don't allow her to come because she 'stain the temple with her presence'… if Verelis-chan or Lydia-chan we would not be in this situation or Allina-sama, but she is needed in the village.

I steel my resolve and focus in what I am doing

"Ilias you are saying that I only need to gather magic, convert like you show me at the purest form that I can, put the mana in the circle below us. And sense the village which is south-east from here?" "is that difficult? In AVALON we sages do that all the time, this world since the change in there have the same 'feeling' when I am gathering the mana in the air"

Ilias puff her cheeks and says annoyed that what she, and myself, takes so much sweat try to make "I know that the mana gathering of Shield-sama is great, but this is much more difficult!"

Naofumi-sama try to calm Ilias and try to change the flown of the conversation "Ok just show me if you sense me doing something wrong" he close his eyes and control his breath.

Heavy, I sense magic in the air moving like nothing that I saw until now is this heavy, Glory-sama, Ilias mother, could not do this nether Verelis-chan. Naofumi-sama his glowing blue. I will probably should await this end. But I add my will to that of Naofumi-sama trying take only the smallest of the magic gathering and make it holy magic. And the hero says something that I would never forget.

Iwatani Naofumi

I begin to warm up and do the initial process of gathering, my gathering skill is level up like crazing, is this unusual, maybe is the buff of the temple, in AVALON is a little easier to take magic from the air, since my power ,in the world that I am now, is puniest that my puny power in AVALON, that are good to a sage and shit to everything else, I change the shield to the Sheep shield, since that will help me and the 'holy mana' that I sense from it is a little different from Ilias.

"Sheep shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 3 attack: 1

When equipped give + 5 level in holy magic and 5 + intelligence.

Proficient: 0"

I look to see that I have a drop from the dog in the inventory and to see if a have a piece of his soul…yuck. Well shit I have it. In the inventory a have four boxes, one of them have "three angry eyes extraordinary quality" "demon dog fang (rare)" and "demon blood (trash drop)"… this stuff shows even the quality. Wait I had gain 3 eyes, the way I kill counts? If yes poor demons, I will trap and kill in unusual ways your kind, sorry. I in a place in the shield says souls stored in the shield, one, I look to see if have some more information, "you have very vengeful and wrathful soul stored (soul strength small)" I put all this nasty stuff in the sheep shield since I will use a lot this one after escape and now this shield can possible the difference of death or life. Putting the souls first, even thinking that I should put the items first

"Sheep shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 3 attack: 1

When equipped give + 5 level in holy magic and 5 + intelligence.

Proficient: 1

Two heads dog wrathful spirit: damage is raise be 5%" (this is cannon seems to be more OP that this)

I put the drop in there. Be what brother says, I cannot temper the weapon without ore nether I can raise the 'quality' of the weapon without the proficient, that go from 0 to 100. I will try to give a effect to this shield than.

"Sheep shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 3 attack: 1

When equipped give + 5 level in holy magic and 5 + intelligence.

Proficient: 1

Item enchant level 1: 2% more damage and effect attacking dogs creatures

Two heads dog wrathful spirit: damage is raise be 5%"

Well this shit is OP to give this to a level one character. Means that what I usually kill requires at last this much? Well I think this later, now is time to really gathered mana and covert it.

I do a inner check, see if there is something that I can put to help in this and remember that I have titles, since I usually ignore this in AVALON I didn't look that let's see.

"He who fights monsters, Amateur"

You have drip blood of monster in a horrible form to protect innocents. The weakest monsters and demons will be a little afraid of you. When you fight in a barbaric way, which means always that your enemies have a Debuff cause be you or you are fight like a monster would. You get:

More 5% damage to monster against monster that you already fight in the past.

All skill has 5% effect when fighting monster that you already fight in the past.

More 5% infamy when use this title.

More 5% gain of infamy.

Disturbing techniques and tactics have more 5%. Stack with everything else."

"_**Everyone that has some tactic in dirt war can use and abuse this… sometimes I disgust what I need to do to help, or what I think that I need to do. Calm has hit us enough times to now that there is always a better path. **_

"Amateur demon-dog hunter

You had begun to hut the demons shape like dogs. Your power and techniques have a booster against this filth to the world.

More 5% attack, defense, damage and 5% power in your techniques and magic when you are using then on demons dogs.

(I change devil to demon make more sense in this series story everyone)

"_**Strange 'filth to the world' there not come from here? Or are unwelcome?"**_

It seems that I can use only two titles at same time. If the help function is correct. Well maybe later I find a way to raise this limit. That was some more to do? Oh yes, "Inventory" I take the backpack. I don't want the notebook destroyed; this item is only below my life in ranking now. Much knowledge can be share with this little one. When I am at it see in my options if a can use crafting using the notebook. The answer is not now. I need lots of material and… only 45 levels of crafting you are serious? Well better to me. If the help fuction is correct with more stats and skills level that requirements will lower a little or a lot depend of what I want. Well I put the backpack in the inventory.

Well time to start.

"Well girls, I finish feeling this mana and warm up, I will start now, if something wrong happen tell me please" I am still with close eyes, it seems that I can improved my shield and 'look' the things that I have with my mind, good to know I will abuse this ability later.

"You have gain 1+ wisdom; you now have full basic stats in wisdom"

First I release the mana that I have gatherer, since I convert that mana to be more like that of my body it will help 'feel' the world around and ,most important, allow me gatherer more mana. With the warm up I already had the maximums mana that I can put in this moment in this moment more or less, but doing this in this ways allow my mana to be renew way faster that using only the warm up. This holy magic seems to be what in AVALON is 'light' mana from the 'virtue' of one of the path. I mean the feeling that this mana give me is of Hope that is the virtue of the sixth path, that use light as power in the same way that we that follow the second path use water and use as virtue peace… and as 'sin' we use hate, lots of.

I continue to expand the area that I have domain, my area is still small, to my point of view, but I can 'see' 6 demons close to the temple I cannot, yet, have a feel of what they are feeling, but I can 'see' their faster breath, the beating of their hearts is still a little 'blurred' to me but I believe that is faster that what should be to dogs, since I have more domain in the second path to me that will become easy to since that have lots of experience in this matter; I expand the area until I can 'see' the village that village is under attack from 40 demons dogs all of them with 2 heads each, well Ilias has say that her mother could reach the village let's see if I can expand this 'holy area' to help them. I begin to bring the gathered mana to me and convert to 'hope' or 'holy mana' as is here, the reason we give feeling to a element is that the purest you can feel that feeling the strongest he can use it. One can use sin of the all path to make 'good' techniques is more a question of how much power you need and your skill, because the 'sins' are usually stronger if you want power fast…but they will eat you alive if you allow them.

The mana I have inside of me and around me in 'balls' of holy mana to be use in sequence are ready I use this holy mana in the circle below me. I 'see' that the demons in front are, for what is 'looking', more afraid they are looking to the temple and walking backwards, well this means they sense in some form mana, interesting, since they will probably attack us I use the mana that I give more power to the field around they, profiting that they are really close… o interesting I can still control the how the mana will be use in the ground, well this circle seems to put a 'spell' in the mana, 'hope' is not my especially thus I will not be able to use this spell as well as this circle alone, I can probably use a weaker form until have more experience, well let's focus the holy ground around the demons. The effect is instantaneous the fall in the ground bare holding their lives, well this more because this circle seems unable to kill, there other techniques in 'hope' that even myself can use that can kill and do damage. They now are not a treat and will remain like that for some time, I expand my area of effect to the village. Since the village more afar from here and the ground is not become so easily holy ground as near the temple the demons that are there first become more afraid, after some time they begins to run escaping the holy area. I begins to raise the power around the village and here making a 'road' with holy effect to help us go there, or to they come here, when I doing this I 'see' the girls, that are, again, with the mouths open.

"'**Mana to element**' was learn"

"You learn '**Mana sense**'. A title was give '**Sage**' "

"'**Holy magic** **affinity'** was learn"

"'**Faith**' was learn"

"The dogs in Tavin are retreating is very possible that we will have help if need to escort you two to the village. I don't see that many monster between here and the village. In this moment the villagers 'seems' to be commemorating their victory"

"What was that?" Raphtaria ask me.

"What?" I believe she is asking about the way I used mana, but I need to ask.

"That power. Even the high priest would not be able to do gatherer mana that faster nether they would be able to strengthen the ground this fast."

"To be fair since change in my brother. AVALON has change too. Altering a little the way mana comport and interact with us and the world. In that world I excel in mana gathering and support of any kind", _**my specialty is managing but let's not talk that here"**_ "what I did belong to another of the eights path of AVALON, but most sages, that would be my class, could to what I did. The sages of the six path could do better job that what I did since this 'holy mana' is one of two feelings that they use."

"Feelings?" Ilias ask.

"Yes, except the eighth path all paths have one virtue and one sins that are like two faces of the same coin. The sixth is hope and despair, my path is the same of my brother we follow the second path that is peace and hate."

"Why you people follow sins?" Raphtaria ask confuse.

"Life is balance, if there is no hate or anger one would not care if he is being attack or that his something bad is happening to him. One should not have only one feeling in his heart. For example complete peace makes ones stop move and be content with everything. To show how dangerous that is our teaches in AVALON makes that estate in us in some point in our trainings… that is not a nice experience. I have be so content that my breathing stop. They could had kill my entire family, broken all 'laws' of AVALON in front of me and I would do nothing to stop that. One need to feel all the feelings and master they all if possible. That is the most important lesson that world teach us".

"Shield-sama is so wise" Ilias speak with star in her eyes… worship is a dangerous thing with in high doses you know?

"Well let's see if that dog has anything good to be unsealed in this shield. Hid you two in one of the two rooms that I see, and I will go outside to kill the dog that are outside… what is this?"

I 'see' something approaching here, is a combination of dark feelings that are 'watching' me, I could observe in that dark… thing the feeling of superiority, the feeling of disgust to need to touch to everything, a sense that everything belong to it and more… this is not good at all this, thing is big, dense and probably know better that I how to use mana in this world. The fact that I sense no body inside it is not good. Means that **IT **has not need for one or a much better control that anything that could be called 'human'…not good, this is like the sense when AVALON manifest itself.

"Girls hid in one of the room. Use the one with the strongest door. A energy is coming. There are demons made of energy?"

"Only ghost" Say Raphtaria.

"They can be killed?" I ask

"Yes" Ilias inform me

"Good hid and stay together if possible stay as close as possible I will need to use all the mana that I can use. Which means that I will overlook something that can damage the ambient. Don't move after hid. That will make easy to me not use the mana around you two. Go now."

I 'see' the two running to a deposit, thanks to the mana I can 'see' that this temple have a deposit and a room with book and beds. The girls are running to the deposit that have a door with many locks, that are locked in this moment. I focus in this darkness that is coming and begin to attack it using all techniques that I can to disturbed and damage it that I can think now.

I try to use the spell first, since both are from this world makes more sense for me. I discover that I could not make the spell go to the air, only the ground could be used nether I could make the spell go after enter the ground, but I discover in, this short time that I have, that I can convert holy mana to the spell and return it to my body, that I could use it in the way I wish.

"'**Pure magic manipulation'** learn, it use is being limited be the shield'

Using this 'spell' I attack this dark being, I notice that it look like a cloud or a deep mist. That work I help the spell using techniques to attack and disturb berserks, that like everything else, has change with my brother. I surprising effect both the 'spell' that seem to 'eat' the mist and the techniques that weakling, slow or shattered this being, of course that to be used against humanoids beings not cloud… and definite not demon evil clouds. This creature makes 'appendages' of some kind and hit the ground with it. Of course is to attack me so before hit me I cut off that piece from the rest and splint off. Cold sweat is coming from my body. I discover that this being is not more experience in this type of fight than me. This is a 'sage fight' since all berserk, even former sages, are more beast like that anything else this can be describe as my first true sage fight, since in AVALON we never fight each other if this is possible, but this cold sweat is coming because this being is power without any kind of skill, but is learning at a frightening speed. The few appendages becomes hundreds, I broke and splint the wholly ground, shifting the way I am put the mana on the circle from continues to bust form different frequency only directing this attack. This creature become smaller and seems hut for it good is still stupid being… but I still feel that is a monster from Call of Cthulhu. Thank god that is not a elder god… small mercies aside this being is closing fast.

"'**Pure magic manipulation **has level up x7, you have learn exorcism. You have had fight the enemy of %¨&%$&%$¨$ you have level up x 2, restriction in bare-hands has be remove you can use all martial arts that you want. **Hero power** is now level 2. '**Manipulation of nature' **was recreated for be the first hero in more than 100 years to use it in this level you level up you '**Sage**' title you create '**manipulation fight**' style of fight, you had gain. 100 fame more 1 stat to all stats"

I shift the Amateur demon-dog hunter for the '**Sage**' without look what that give me in this moment. Some thoughts go in my head before I focus complete in this fight again. One this last bonus was massive, meaning that this creature is way stronger than me, that the 'bug' is probably a tip or foreshadow of some kind and what would happen if this monster gets the girls. I remember berserks eating the flesh of their former brother, I remember the shame that had after we pierce their cores before their, final, death I remember piecing the core of a young berserk that could not be more that 10 years and he telling me thank for that. I see only black and red. And show this creature why waves of creatures demigods like could not kill all the people of AVALON and why that we could strike back. I sense be arms broken for surpassing the limited of mana that they could endure. I sense tainted coming from the floor and reaching my legs, I sense alien thoughts in my head. I sense the dogs in front of the temple rejoice they self in this taint and the power inside them grown bigger. And release the power inside me. I know now more precisely which feeling power this creature is avarice, greet, loneliness and envy. I make inside me a ball of these feelings using some of taint inside me after that I shot that in what I believe is the core of this monster. That ball grown like a cancer inside it. Show exactly why we were warning about the danger of sin in AVALON. When the attack of the creature stops focus now inside of it. I shift my feeling to virtue and use the more selfless technique that I know that is the 'first cross-over of first and second'. In AVALON the strongest techniques comes from the deepest emotions. I stop to attack in a moment and begins to remember scenes in my life that will help to feel myself with love and selfless. I Remember good moments in both moments, my first kiss, my firs lover, my first time making love and the times that I and my family and companions in AVALON but ourselves in risk to helps others and the happiness that their security and well-being brings to us so I begin to sing that.

My last thought was "_**Children I am so sorry for what I will do right now. The two of you are not ready for this"**_

* * *

><p>Raphtaria of Tavin<p>

**I think that is unnecessary, but there is a almost lime scene in this part. I will give a warning. **

In this short time that we know Naofumi-sama that was the first that he becomes that nervous. Fight a demon 20 level above him, learn that he brother has died and probably return to his world, knows that will waves where hi and the other great heroes will fight in the front… nothing of that has disturbed him. But that did the job done. I left the knife and the ceremonial dagger in the floor near the hero if he needs it. The hero is not pay attention to us, but he had say that he can 'see' using mana so to not disturbed him in what he doing now, I do not prepare the field making trap to him to use. I do when wait Ilias open the door look around to see if there some else that I can use. I see all mobile in the main door and supports for candles. I can see the hero using that for traps but Ilias has open the door. The hero seems to have focus only in the fight so I look inside the deposit and look around. I see lots of loot give be the believes, ropes that for some reason all heroes love very much saying something like 'D&D' that the use it a lot. Or hum much they like fireball. Well I put the ropes and the chain outside with the help of Ilias. Since the shield cannot use weapons the believes don't gives the temple weapons… that is biting our asses now, well we have some potion to use we have more in the past but the monster are more active so almost all potion are in the village… that prove to be a wise choice from the information of Our Hero. Ah that his a ceremonial armor and cape. Of course that thing is only use to appear like a great hero, but the cape is from some monster leather, and the rest of the equipped if nothing else seems to be thicker that the clothes that Naofumi-sama has use. They are normal clothes for use in the camp thought.

I hid behind some crates with Ilias she has choose a corner, where my illusion magic can be use to the most of my capacity. Making us invisible longer… but dog has a greater nose that human even Lydia.

The Mana in the air is frightening but I can sense the great heart of Naofumi-sama in this mana. Is this the reason that is called 'Hope' be them? See a very appropriate name for that, well I can sense other 'feelings' most of it peace and hate mixed together, then **IT** hit us. No wonder that hero commands us to hid, the only reason for my blender is not lose right now is that even that frozen, together with all my muscles. I see Ilias in the same situation I begins to look in the eyes of my best friend to try to escape this situation. The both of us are unconscious using mana. Ilias creating holy mana that strangely is not being sucks be the hero but stuck with us, my mana is making us look the same color that the wall around us. I moment the hero mana disappears from the air, I fear that he lost. A feeling of inferiority is stuck in me, together with a feeling of disgust for everything. No! I resist the second one looking to my friend that is a sister to be. I can see in her eyes that she resist too our manas are mixing together using the human instinct that manifest in danger or when our feeling are in the highest. Then I listen something that will forever in my mind. Even considering that I will never forget this day. I now know that I will always be together with this two. Or try my hardest to do that. I listen Naofumi-sama song and later I understand why AVALON have heroes like Progress or Storm that power comes from their inside.

"**I am the first of my kind**

**Or so I my humbles did tell me**

**I have seek one to share my solitude with but I find none one"**

The airs becomes hot, and sense a feeling of solitude and unable to change that sense that I don't know myself. I hug my friend stronger try escape this terrible felling of solitude

"**For a timeless I have seek another **

**Seek to share my power, my feelings**

**Not know what I am**

**Nether what I want in another"**

There was a madness and the begin a rage coming from that. I begin to hurt and be hurt from the strength of the hug that we are sharing. Because in my very soul I am needing something that I know, deep inside, that I will find in my friend.

"**My dissatisfy becomes hate**

**My hate become wrath**

**In my wrath I found power**

**And the power consumes me in **

**Craziness"**

This dark feeling is consuming me, I could escape thank only to Ilias, but I approach my head to Ilias's and she do the same I wrap us with my tail trying become as close as possible, even our manas is getter closer if the fact the illusion is disappearing and I can sense my mana go to Ilias and her mana coming for me… what is this warm feeling?

"**In my wrath and craziness**

**I cried**

**And was listened**

**And another appears**

**Coming from myself**

**But not myself**

**One that could be burned**

**But not extinguish**

**But would becomes stronger with each try"**

_**WARNING, is just a heavy make-out but even so the warning was give**_

My lips touch Ilias's, our breaths synchronizing, our mana becomes one, that is the only way to describe it, I was melting in her and her in me.

"**I share my fury with it and it took it all**

**With fury being extinguish my original feeling**

**Return to me**

**And I share it all with this one**

**All my loves his,**

**All that I am his**

**All that will become mine his "**

I don't remember the next one as memories but as a sweet dream. My mouth open seek something in Ilias my hands find their self inside Ilias clothes and her one mine. I begin to feel my touch on her in myself and 'know' that she is feeling the same. The air dense rich with mana and feeling of love like cannot be describe in world… later I think that to need to use it as weapon is a terrible thing and I understand the shame the Naofumi-sama and his people feel to use it to other use than from sharing it. To leant they create things like that try return the berserks to the normal estate and failed give a cold shiver on my spine.

"**I am the second of my kind**

**Or so my humbles tell me**

**In the peace of my soul I enjoy myself**

**Until I see and be see**

**Be the source of my life**

**Fire that give born water**

**It tries to consume me with dark feelings**

**In my dark hour in fight back**

A new feeling comes in measures peace and hate, my mind rise his speed of thoughts and new ideas taking form. For some moment I and Ilias stop everything try to understate this new feeling, but we return to make-out now see that my mana is caressing her and vise-versa. I feel more of Ilias feelings and I am have strange thoughts that later a discover comes from Progress and Ilias. Now I melting almost complete and become one with my best friend in mana, thoughts and feeling. It's not enough for me, but neither of us knows what we seek.

**I see my victory but**

**I also see that it has stop attacking**

**It gives its power and **

**Its dark feelings change to **

**Something new to me**

**My heart that remains almost**

**Untouched be its emotions**

**Burn in a fire that not hurt**

**But that reach my entire being**

**I offer myself for this one**

**My peace my cold heart**

**And my thought that are my power**

I play thing with myself in another vessel. I see my power caressing me. I sense the thoughts of Shield Naofumi-samahitting deeper inside me raising my feelings to new levels. Make me understand ideas that are to mature or too difficult to a normal children to learn. I understand now that my vessels love each other and had begun to fall for Shield Naofumi-sama. That doesn't matter now. Now I start do combine my mana thing that of Shield Naofumi-sama. Seeking more of him, at same time that I caressing myself.

**United at least we burn**

**And change continues**

**In a eternal cycle of**

**Destruction and creation**

**United we are more that**

**The some of our part**

I can sense him now, feel him now, and see his power embrace as I embrace him. I tremble for a moment, my muscle get rigid before relax, and my desire reduce a little before raise once more to new levels. I begin to share this wonderful feeling with my two vessels and see a cycle of ecstasy and recovery. Shield Naofumi-sama does not share with us. But I can sense his experience being transmitting around him and for now that is enough. My four eyes are getting heavy, my tremble bodies breathing more slowing, and my conscious is falling. I faint and is it my deepest shame do not know how this 'song' end.

**Burning deep always seek **

**And offering more to each other**

**With walk the endless void together**

**In our rumbles with do not see **

**That we are not alone**

**Nether we show the third one**

**A good welcome**

**We show him fire and water as one**

**We show him heave fell.**

**(Geneses of Avalon. Chapter two. Also using the lyrics of heaven fell. Also now as the water that is fire and vise-versa) (no I will not tell what this heaven fell is, just remember what Raphtaria has tell, because this song will appears in a second moment.)**

"'**Sister in arms has level up x 8' **you have being in a party who defend the enemy of %$¨#¨

You have level up x3. You now are a level 8. '**Mana affinity' **has being level up x 4. You have learn '**Loves comfort' **has being learned, '**Loves comfort' **has level up x 5. Your **affinity to holy mana** has being level up x 4. **Affinity to dark and light mana** has level up x2. You have 100 fame. You gave a title 'companion of the hero' now you are sword to carry his burdens (could not resists), you can carry more 10 kg of equipment or loot." Of course I only later would see this in the log.

* * *

><p>Iwatani Naofumi<p>

I try to regulate my breath. Somehow that creature has died. I am right the creature has never in a 'Sage Fight' that creature could learn fast but somehow could not understated love of selfless. I will try to remember to use it if I need to fight another of these things. But let's hope that don't occurs in a recent future. I am only alive because that being try first kill the ball of greed that I drop on it and it could not see how to destroy the ball. That gives time to adapt to it. Next's time my hope will probably not be so great. I look to my body and see that I was burned be the mana that I have use. My arms are trembling… and the dogs in the temple are waking up if their manas are a good indicative, wonderful,… this is not fair. I am bleeding in the floor try to breath and need to fight dogs there were demons even before being possessed being a lesser being of Call of Cthulhu that sucks. I remember the girls. I can 'see' that they have faint. Be in a presence of a bad singing of love and passion in a so young age is not a good situation. I need to see later if they could cope well with that situation. Well let's fight some more I don't have all day. I look my log and the '**Sage**' title.

"You have defend the enemy of ¨%$&¨%&$&¨%¨. You have level up x10. You now are a level 14. You class has change from hero of shield to true hero of shield. You have gain a level in **Power of hero** you now can use improved weapons thanks as your stat as a true hero. '**Hero mind' **has level upx2 You got +200 fame. The title **warrior of %$¨$#&%** has being give use it with pride. The '**Sage**' has level up for the best fight between a human and a ¨%$&%&¨% a achievement was also give 'first steps of *¨%*&¨%' all stats gain 2 points. '**Fire mana' **has being create, '**Fire mana affinity' **has level up x 14, '**holy mana affinity**' has level up x 6."

"Your base stat limit is now 25, you max level in skill is 110 and you level cap is now 50 you can use your shield as class-up"

"_**This amount of gain for one enemy and these bugs are not a good sigh. I already know that this is not a game. I think that my 'enemy' is not a 'final boss' too .If the first message was not enough the second one would tell me that my 'limiter' was fade a little, since this not a game to put limiter in the 'saviors' and the very 'gods' that they worship would be estrange this means that the 'enemy' has infiltrate the systems of this world. This makes more sense in some of the conversion that I have with my brother. And explain why AVALON didn't allow him to speak why he had change. Hell our sister could not make him talks and she could make him remove his own heart and cooked it with wine if she desire. God knows hum much we pamper our sister, thanks God that she had grow to be a good woman "**_

"**Sage middle level**

You are the one that connect nature of *¨%&¨$&¨% with his creatures. You are his fury and blessing you his chosen weapon. Walk prideful and knows that &¨%$&¨% will be with be you.

You have 200% more mana affinity to all elements when using it.

All your elemental techniques have 200% bonus in damage and/or effect

Speed to learn mana techniques when equipped is 400%"

"**Is the planet that is one of the names bugged? Is why there are waves? But wait if is creatures are his why they attack. Or these demons are not his?"**

"**Chosen**

**Beginner level**

**Warrior of ¨&¨%$&¨%$**

Be the will of the one *&%*&%¨&$¨&%¨&(*&*(&&¨**&%&*¨&*¨&*¨*&¨&¨%*&¨&*¨&*¨&*¨&&%*&%*&¨&*¨&*¨¨*&¨&*¨&¨&¨*&…. (That continues for sometime is a very long talk of the title)

Speed to learn skill 400%. Can bestow to your parties member the same benefits.

Speed to gain fame 600%.

When fighting in his name or objectives you receive the blessing of &%&*¨% all stats are multiple by four. All damage, attack defense is multiple be four.

Demons will fear you.

¨%$&¨% people and beings will not engage you voluntary"

I equipped this two titles feeling the control of the mana around me raise like no tomorrow. And power grown inside me… which is very good the dogs in front of the temple have a ? And a skull in all stats. I can reasonable presume that I will be fucked if I am fighting fair. So let's heal, let's make traps, and put a giant 'holy mana' ball from the same size of Whales balls. And see what they think about fight human. We eat shark, cow and even dog in the same plate for a reason bitches.

I try to use the spell in the scroll left be my brother

"**I am Progress who commands the origin power; I read and deciphered a law of nature. I call forth the power of nature to heal.**

**Fast heal**" (that what tell use as magic in the original story)

The feeling in my arms returns to me and my skin is growing back so fast that looks like water. Well brother has not tell me that works that fast. Just the fact the this magic normally take form as 'magical letters' that are different for person to person… that is so estrange that I think that these bugs are in more places that just inside me and in the monster. (In canon they need to deciphered the spell, that is the reason to the 'deciphered'). Well strength return to my legs. Thanks to for the upgrades that I have receive. I try to emulate this spell changing my mana; again this belongs to the sixth path. But the feeling is more of give hope and making other returns to shining and believes in the future.

"You have learned a new technique '**Heal aura**' "

Let's try the second I think that be faster will be a great idea in this the moment

"**I am Progress who commands the origin power; I read and deciphered a law of nature. I call forth the aspect of speed inside me**

**Speed enhance "**

The muscles in my legs grown, all things see a little, and only a little, slow that they should if the speed that the dogs are returning is an indicative. Well I crack my neck and give a bust of mana to my body. The healing is good enough and my life points are almost full I shift to mimicking the speed enhance to see that is possible combine it with the techniques of the second path that strengthen the body since I don't know how my world techniques work here I use only the beginner technique that, like all water techniques, has change together with my bother. I begin to control the blood inside me.

"You have learned "**speed aura**" you have learn '**The Blood Maiden' **your '**archeologist**' level has level up"

Well from this point I don't thinking that will getter better than this. Not with the dogs that now have my height without need to use the hind feet. Hell that dogs should try to become Lord Chuck Norris dogs.

I run making again only using holy mana and passing to the circle. I let my shield consume the dead dog that is close to the broken door.

"Cerberus shield Has being unsealed, you nose is now 4% stronger this shield when equipped have the special power of 'counter' "

"_**Perfect **_"equipping it I have

"Cerberus shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 10 attack: 10

Special power: if attacked with counter biting the enemy with two heads with 100 attack power and 10 damage. Since you are the shield your damage will only 2

When equipped give + 5 in all damages, 5 + strength, 5+ dexterity

Proficient: 0"

"The _**counter is too weak, but the shield is more powerful and will give more time I can 'see' the darkness being removed from the dogs and they being weakling be the holy mana. Prolong this fight will be more beneficial to me. Well they are huge demons and they are in a big number, then this fight will be very short if I need to confront them direly. **_

If my **Speed enhance **is close to end I renew it. I see handles of candles and broke it, I the point and stick it in the floor. I put one close to the main door in the wall. I thrown one of the two near the circle, these for some miracle or small mercy are sharp like a wood spear **and **do not count as weapon. I look around and see the girls even in their haste has let me some very useful things. I swear that will spoil they rot if I survive this. For this… and for that experience that should be only when the they being lot older that now.

I put the 'shirt' and the jacket above it I could put the gloves too before the demons in front becomes more awaked. I putting holy mana in this area. That makes my stats higher and theirs lower. Since they have **IT** inside of them I will assume that they will not run. I put the chains in my left-hand together with the spear and my shield is on my right-hand. I put the ropes in the inventory I have four ropes that I make ties to use together with traps if I am luck enough. How the two little girls had transport it I don't know. I imagine that the fear gives then strength. Well I put four 'hope balls' behind me to attack if put on a corner and go to main door to finalize me preparation. I remember my father in AVALON teaching how to fight.

"Son, fight has many conditions to victory or loss. To us that follow the second path the most important is the 'flown of battle'. Then make your enemies afraid of you, be uglier that them, most selvage that them, stronger than them and believe in yourself. Don't think that you can win if you had entered a fight, **know that you will win. **Visualize your field of battle and yourself and make all paths led you do victory now let's fight." And no matter I did that day a lost complete to my father, hell I piss blood for one week. And I knew how to use healing techniques on myself.

I cover myself with mana, **fight spirit,** seed more power to my already gowning eyes, but the biggest, meanest smile on my face just if my opponents can be deal with psychology warfare , even if they are dogs, put in my head the know of my victory and how I will do that. Renew once more the **Speed enhance **and charge since I 'see' the demon dog charge too growling.

Two heads appears I can 'see' that they are from the same body. And most important he is blocking with his body the path of other dogs. Ha all that size and no power. Hahaha, I will not become dog food!.

"AVALON protects, bitches!." I put the spear on the horizontal to make myself a 'lesser threat' and go with my left hand like I want to punch it. Logically it opens his mouths it have instinct that satanic evil clouds could not remove it I think.

"_**Air strike shield, Cerberus**_;" I think, activate the skill. That is not that fast but I put it inside his mouth in vertical in the direction that my punch is going. I go with the punch since the dog will notice something strange before is too late to stop it. Behind me one of the four balls of light is activating to shot inside the mouth and a second becomes one with the point of the spear.

"**Mana covered weapon** has being learned"

That work the shield blokes the bit I return with my arm pointing the spear and shot the first ball… this creature don't have as much instinct left as I thought. Hi bit the shield and is entering his soft tissue of his mouths his shaken from a 'holy spell' inside of his guts, have the 'counter' of my air strike biting his other head. See that I have some control of the counter because I choose as 'targets' the eye and nose. And I am shoving half meter of wood in his inside and it is not shaking, looking afraid, and still is trying bit me. Even considering that the spear have one meter and that is futile until he break the rest of the furniture to reach me. Be the way he is charging the broken door even impaling him on the spear to hit me. This creature is the dog of the devil or a berserk. Well I sense only fury and I listen the air shield broking. I shot the two 'Holy balls" at same time that I allow this monster attack my shield to use counter and see how stronger that myself is this creature. The results? He is way stronger that myself. And have lost two eyes and have his face bitted. His hide is way tough that my counter then the damage to other areas other than of soft tissue.

"_**Well is not seem that I killed it with this, but that need to would it enough to give me more time, feeling pay or not brain damage is brain damage and have that much inner damage probably don't help I can 'see' that you are close to death, ha! Yours allies need have no way to pass h…what?**_" I think but they have a way to pass this area. One try pass be the wall. But it hold the dog, however making a big crack on the wall. The other four of six begins to eat their brother. Well shit man. Look from the good side they are stronger now. And my brother had told that experience that you receive comes from the damage that you deal up to 100% of the life of the demon. You can kill it in any way including trapping him. Here this being will give more that 80% of that experience for me and 20% to then. Why I am thinking this now? Well I making a huge ass ball of holy light using the holy mana that I put on the cycle and four new ball of light to serve me. I have fight berserks if I know how to fight a possesses human being that can use instinct, human level thoughts and demigod like power. I can deal with 6 dogs that are like demon gods from my level.

"You have killed an enemy demon-dog you have level up x2 you now is 16. That death is a horrible one you have level up "**He who fight monster**". You have gain 70 infamy for killing a enemy feeding him to other enemies, you have done that in front of a church of your own faction. More 120 infamy"

"_**Hum. As expected that creature is weaker that the demon cloud."**_

I shot the bigger holy mana ball. And focus to send mana to the circle. All help here is welcome. And I try putting all stuff in the Cerberus shield…

"Strengthen the shield can only be done after the battle" "_**… That need to come from the same place that my limiter is coming"**_

They are more or less 5 to 10 % weaker since beginer of the attack. Still too strength if this attitude and the skull in their stats are some indication. Well now they should become weaker faster… one of them has jump. .. and pass the wooden door like was nothing. Well shit.

I focus more holy mana on this one put myself close to a trap made of the handles of the candles in the wall and hope for the best… already enhance my body to make a jump to the side.

The dog I 'see' some muscles of the dog contract themselves to levels that would break even some beast in AVALON and some of them grown to almost twice the original size. I turn my back to the creature showing him all the six balls of light that are growing to fulfill the purpose that I have in mind. When I sense he was about to jump I made the hope balls do what the sixth path do the best, that enlighten the darkness bringing hope to the hearts. In this case was like I turn on a beacon on two in his face. I already know that it don't well paying put that should blind him and at the very last disturber his mind. Well I jump to the side and he jump to the sound were I was in the past… impaling himself in wood. I notice that my jacket, that is long like a cape, is still touch the trap, and that the wood has not broken. Interesting that means things my clothes touch count as protect by my defense? Good to know.

"Grummmmmmm…" I have impaled the heart and a head. The creature try to remove himself from the trap and his other head try to bite me. This creature should be dead already

… A there is "You have killed an enemy demon. You have level up you now is a level 17. You had gain 150 fame from fulfill one of sacred your duties. You have more 200 infamy for continues defamation of a church. **Dog hunter **has level up you have get a achievement "bane of all dogs" you have a additional 10 damage to all your attack on dogs, all techniques that making they afraid are 5% stronger, all stats when attacking dogs are 1% stronger.

"_**Some of my 'duties' is kill this things with berserk like mana ? At least they can be see like berserks when I 'see' them with mana. But I am I another world. And this at very last has not change with AVALON when my brother 'returns' that means what? Well no time to thinks"**_

I begins to run renew my speed spell removing from inventory two ropes and making more balls because I 'see' the four remains dogs coming this way. I put the tie on a trap and make a second one when they enter… well good all of them are running my direction meaning that the girls are safe for now. Then I run for my life. When I had 'fight' the second demon I have see his speed. Like a blink of an eye he was there. Well since I need time. I close my eyes and use the entire six balls of light again. One of them is readying to jump on me I put the second tie on a other trap and make sound to see that I can make this creature stumble on it. That was a terrible idea. He stumble put still hit me… and break the floor in the points that the trap was connect. I 'fly' only stopping when I hit the hero statue and I have drop my 'spear'. Almost all my 'life points' go away… and I have internal bleeding and broken bones. I turn the healing aura on, continues to have my eyes close and make the huge ball of light in this room seed a light like the second sun. Since I 'see' that the four demons still know where I am. I hide behind the statue that is, almost broken, and use '**fast healing'** one of them, that have not falling on the floor, make a herculean jump make a strain line to here.

"**Air strike shield,** **Light metal shield**"

For some small mercies the time of my recovering and the beginner of the fight the cooldown of my shield has finally end. I use the highest plate shield to alter the direction of his 'jump' to strain in the huge ball of light.

"Gruaaaaaaaaaammmm" Oh look I find something that hunts. Hum what is this. Some smoke that have mana is coming out of him. And my shield grown with light attracting it here.

"Partial exorcism successfully, you get a partial purified evil soul, '**exorcism**' skill has level up, the title '**exorcist'** has being grant. "

That being still looks that want a piece of myself, and his friends jump to. Well I made the ball 'explode' when they jump to half the room. And try to jump out of their reach… that dond work that well. They are in pain from the spell but still were 'flying' here, since the ball is made of light is difficult to it to push things away. They hit the statue and one give a little 'touch' in my shield… that dislocate my shoulder. Some pieces of the statue hit me. I bleeding once that shame me a little since only in some extreme circumstance a member of second path bleed. We use water after all. But would like I am and I a world that is very close but is not AVALON I have not much control of myself in this moment. I seems that I will die. Behind me I can 'sense' the shield of the statue the is made of soapstone too. Well with me defense should a lot more difficult to break, and in front of me three angry dogs, that are now showing pain… but also signs of an animal intelligence. Great I have now 'normal super demons'. They still have ? in their levels but the skull is no more. The last dog have faint. I 'see' in my mind the two little girls in the other room… and I know that their manas are one now. They have and will love each other deeply. Well this is enough for me. They will need to summon another hero. But these demons will know why AVALON has never failed. I focus only in my body using healing aura, and using the second 'tier' of the forbidden technique that we use to fight beyond our levels.

"A skill was created **'Blood matron' **you have a technique of the former hero of shield you get 20% XP to the next level you have gain 3 partial purified evil souls warrior of %¨$¨$# has level up to middle levels "

They seems to be afraid of something let's see '**observe**' "thanks to the actions of the former hero be seeing your eyes and title this demons are now 'afraid'"

Afraid or not one of them jumps here. I roll to the side getting the soapstone shield. I see that this shield have the first path mana that use in my last fight. Good. I use this shield to protect against the second demons. Using his charge to put in the right place my shoulder… that didn't work but use the better control of my blood has work. Between the two demons I use the fist path mana that somehow is trap in the shield. To burn the three of us. They jump out of the fire. I control the fire to be out of my head. And begins to use the 'song' that make my name in AVALON be 'Progress'

"**I walk forward** "

Using **matron **to control my body I rise using my legs. See that my 'life' is on negative. Well considering that I that my heart is about to stop and I using my control of my blood to fight longer that is a correct analyze of my 'life' good to know that is possible fight like this. This wills safe my life someday… if I don't die here there is. Well no pain no gain.

"**None challenge or obstacle will stop me** "

I walk still on flames, I control the flames that using myself as fuel to 'walk' to the chains on my arm. And use this like a whip. Burning the first dog. He roll to escape the fire, but as long as I live this fire will eat what I want it to eat. The two dogs jump to me I block with both shield, burn the demons… and go have a meeting with the wall.

"A skill was created with repeats action '**blocking**' "

Well know I have the dogs on fire I stop the fire on me and begins the fast healing spell and run to the circle. My muscles are being broken and remade with this healing. In AVALON I would be dead already but seems that 'level up' have made my body stronger that the in AVALON. My life is going up. My eyes shows the hate that my taint soul have accumulate . I crake my neck again and use the circle in the temple once more. I believe that as long I don't try to make the 'holy area' bigger or use to much mana in the air. Those things will not appears. In AVALON berserks react to large manas. Since every else is being more or less true here too, I will continue give more power to my 'spell' I sense the fear in these creatures and sense them getting weaker and weaker…? And their mind change too? Have the dark stuff have not getting out of them? I cannot sense the 'evil mana' there. Well they are too dangerous anyway and I too would to do anything expect kill them. The fact that I have a bone to pick with them helps too. Since these creatures hunts little girls the 'little bad me' will give them no mercy.

The three of them attack. I take the 'spear' close to circle and put it on my mouth. I block with both shields. The soapstone one is broking, I make a crake on the floor with my feet, but I hold. They have more strength but the '**blood matron**' allow to surpass my meager limits… with a price. The counter of the Cerberus shield would one of the dogs. I choose his necks and it die. Seems that die cannot disobey logic like a berserk now. Good.

The second one have successfully bite me… to no effect. I offer my hand that was holding the soapstone shield at same time that I step on the shield. I focus the fire inside the demon dog.

"Gruaaaaaaa" A music for my ears. It drop and I can 'see' that is dead too.

The last one try to pass me and run.

I use the chain in his legs, pull it to me. Impaled him with the spear with both hands. Raise it from the floor make it drop on the floor back first. And kick his balls until I can 'see' then no more. Be using **observe** when they get afraid of me. I discover that demon have a 'racial memory' that my bother mention in the scroll. Even this ones that will have no more spawns will make the other 'knows' a little of what I did. With this horrible display I assure that they will fear me and run from me. Allow me to fight longer and protect more people. It die from blood lost.

"You have level up you are now a level 18. Merciless has level up to level 20, Hit the same spot to level 10, Charge shield to level 5, blocking to level 3, observe are now level 35, fight spirit to level 22, make traps to level 4, Psychology to level 3, Eyes of the Beast Hero God to level 35, intimidate to level 8, hero power to level 3, hero mind has level up to level 4, auras…"

"_**This much is unreal, that definite something wrong here, is because of the 'enemy', this new power is more appropriate to fight**__**these evil things than 'normal' demons'. I need more information'**_

I sense some new information coming for my head. Adjusts to how use my mana, how to block how make a psychology warfare and others ones. Seems that these 'skill' help me to fulfill my tasks, hum nice.

"You have get a power-up from ¨%$#¨&& you now have more easy to use mana techniques, knowledge will comes easier, and so achievements. "

"For the 'massacre' of demons dog you have level up **he who huts monsters **your **art** have level up to level 8. You have created a great piece of (macabre) art you infamy has rise to 300, since now you have more than 500 points in infamy you get the title "**The Young Beast**" all stats are 1x bigger, until your art be remove all dogs that look to your art will lose 10% of their stats for a single day and be have a change 10% to get afraid from you. Believes of shield will see the amount of power need to do this art and get a 1% bonus in stats and 1% more infamy gain for a single day, since this is also the site of your first victory in this world they get a bonus of 10% from coming here, the piece of art don't need to be here to the last one to be in effect, would you like to name your art?"

"No"

I look the last dog that have a almost calm aura coming from. Like is finally free from a big burden. Well I will make this last one painless. His eyes open and he looks to me, I don't see hate in there but his insides are burned and he will die anyway so I will kill it in a more painless way I crouch put one of his heads on my hands. I was about to finish the flow of blood inside him. When his eyes open wide and he jumps to me.

* * *

><p>The huntress<p>

She ran like with a speed that nothing that she had seen before. Where she steep no sound was listen. No matter what she could broken branch, break or move a stone no matter what no sound was listen. Like a dream… or a fairy tale. Her mission gives her strength she no matter would kill… no she would save the children and kill… no! She would help the hero.

Then an evil reach her. There is no other way to describe the evil reach and violate her soul react to another that whisper to her in all her life. When things were bad the whisper bad worse, when that many bad things happens is was just… there to make that much worse. That whisper even works with Veralis, the children and with Glory, the last priestesses. But today would be different she would help the children and kill (save) the hero-sama and become the hero of a fairy tale. She didn't notice but her grey and, to her, dirty color hair was dark, her muscle more define and the speed which her skill raises itself war greater that what should be possible. But were her eyes that shows madness and change color from her cold grays eyes to green eyes. When an inhuman speed breaking tree and stones, still with no sound she move to kill everything that move and could hunt her. She use her skill as a rogue… or a shadow…to become one with the elements and be doing so become almost invisible when using together with dark and light magic to make light pass her none could see her. That was how she escape her 'mother' when she still believe in fairy tale when she her has listen the first and last time to the whispers. Then when she was one with the darkness, (evil?), she feels it. Fire she was burning with a fire that she never feels before but make her remember Veralis and her eyes for some reason. First she didn't know what was it she just feels the fire reaching deeper and deeper on her and the whisper screaming. She was one with the elements. But that time she with a wraith that she could not understand she make herself visible and use all her power that she had and have in the moment to burn everything away… but even she was burning the darkness outside and inside and being immolated be the evil and that, that, that light, yes that light, that feeling was fire. She doesn't know when one had end and the next had begins but in her very soul she welcome it, nourished it. And becomes one with it. That was truly the first time that she was grateful to learn with her mother how to become one. Because she know could feel this wonderful feeling becomes one with it. Then it changes, adding to wrath and hope, desire and… love? Yes love, the wraith disappears and she lost herself it that fire that was cleansing the world and her with it. She had dreams, of making love with Veralis, she know now that she love her, love her for being herself, for her kindness and for be always with her, even when the whispers tried to make go away. Then a new feeling comes a peace that comes with enlightenment, with new and wonderful and terrible ideas. Like how to please Veralis… or how to become a true 'shadow' like her mother wanted. The feeling and to her dreams a man, he have no face nether a very visible body. But she know that she want him to with them. She feel thanks to becoming one with the feeling that it a taint soul too, that he have no other significant self, that need protection even when he protect the world from the evil and he was showing a feeling that he had never feel complete no much how many tries he had. That that stops.

She try to breathe again, she try to move, the whisper were silent, for the moment, and just there in the corner of her mind, soul?, she gatherer power from her mission she look to herself try to find power to continues and blink.

"You have gain '**faith**';'** faith**' has level up x8 '**synchronizing aura**' has level up x 3, '**Loves comfort' **has being created, '**Loves comfort' **has level up x 6, '**fire aura'** has level up x 5, you have get the title '**companion of the hero'**"

She looks that news skills, with how much they have change. And many of her 'shadow' like skills have raise a lot too. Even her level has change she was to the her meager 12 to a stronger 32 that only veterans adventures, nobles, high priests… and shadows could reach.

"companion of the shield" She whisper crying, only some people in the village accepted her, to be accepted be this a mouth without even meet the person? That was mind blowing.

Then she runs no more like a dream. She runs with everything that she has. Even using all 'shadow' skills to not have to fight until help her hero and her family. The she get there she could use her eyes to 'see' the aura of the girls, they were sage. But with a single observe she could 'see' too that the 2 monster in a form of dogs that were there where high level monster. So high in fact that even now she would die if fighting direct there is.

She sense more auras, and close that set of 'eyes', a light so stronger that was like a Sun in all the place especially in the circle below, a pure blue color, a red color (the statue), a brown color and three evil taints. She could see using her experience to see a things only for a moment and imprint that in her mind if need. She becomes one with the 'shadows' and walk in the wall already with a bolt with the stronger poison that she have in her crossbow. No matter the hero shall lives.

She fails the life of the hero was below zero, even in passive she could 'see' that his heart had stopped. She was about to kill these, these creatures to lesser her greave for something that she would never feel, when a miracle happened. No like a fairy tale. She couldn't move, she watch him rolling and announcing himself, she was sure of it. In less than a minute the fight was over.

Like the hero of legends, when she listen her mother in the only moments that they were happy together. She sees the hero looking the demon, with mercy she know that it was dying. Everyone here know but like a hero of fairy tale he put a hand in his head… and the dream is over and the nightmare begins.

She could have help but when the pain and she grieve had come so comes the whispers with vengeances. They takes her hand and shot the hero of shield. He could not escape. My only hoe was that the hit doesn't do damage. But this is hopeless I am a level 32 now and he still have many would were my poison could enter him. Using observe I notice that his name is Progress, but I knew that in the moment that he had rising himself. I had killed the promised next hero of shield.

Then the dog takes the shot for him and move the hit pass him a head of his go with the bolt to the wall break more of the glass in the end of the church. I take my dagger crying grateful tears.

"I am so sorry" I go for my throat.

Only to be stopped be a arm, that was pierce be my dagger. Blue glowing eyes look to me making myself lose myself, only to the stop to glow and show greens eyes that look preoccupied. He didn't ask if I was already, I was not. He asks only a single thing without blink, without move his eyes from mines or move his hand that is holding the arm with the dagger inside him.

"Calm down, no matter what everything will be all right"

I drop my dagger and quickly bite him sucking the poison inside it. At same time that I look to the antidote… only to see blood flowing like a river for a moment and he smile looking at me say

"There no more poison, now calm down and let's talk".

* * *

><p>End notes: <strong>Spoiler to next chapter and for the story has some relevant question of the story<strong>.

This have takes some times. I will put some edition later dividing the parts from character from character. Since mines disappears. Now I am putting some question in this story, some of my 'holes' in the story are there because the character cannot 'see' then and other for my bad writing. Well since in the next one some question will be answers I will put here some thought for food. Why techniques of AVALON works, why all the heroes could use system of their word, why AVALON is so similar having 'enemis' and 'waves', why the technology is greater that the cannon. The last one was originally a AU but to speak the true is a want for a nail, **and no Storm is not the nail he is a consequence of it.** A tip since I think that will be difficult to see it. How a 'chip' can raise the mind and speed it to have in a MMO a speed greater than 5 times what we can think normally? Well I have close this hole with the story how well tell me when we get there. No all question will be answer in the begin. This first part have as theme "**seeking**" and no, is not only answering that they need in this moment. The next begins in the beast race country when they meet someone that they need to, and the next theme '**rising**' begins. With all parts this story will be huge, for me at last, in size. I will short it a little have the last part before an 'extra' part but that is a long way to go still. I will put in another story some of the mechanics and the ways they can use their power. And yes they can use mana to produc effects more like the gamer or like moonlight, reason why I will put their power in the mechanics to not have many god ex machine like original since we cannot bleed or way to victory, and yes that is a inner joke to the second path, my speed of writhing will slow for some mouths but the story will continues. I will put the index information that comes in all chapter later or in the mechanics. That is only about the churches, since no a church usually can exist like in canon with only 50 or so years like the 3 heroes or the shield church. And they are their gods so think about what that should meaning


End file.
